Magical Mishaps - Return to Hogwarts
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: Kat and Ali are two friends living together in the muggle world. So when their old professor, Albus Dumbledore, gives them jobs at Hogwarts, their lives are turned upside down DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, all rights go to J K Rowling. P.S: A big thank you to my best friend who wrote this fanfiction with me - PwnMaster1999
1. Chapter 1: A face in the fire

**Chapter 1: A face in the fire.**

As Katrina 'Kat' Smith sat at the old oak table reading and re-reading her tattered copy of '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', _Alina 'Ali'Daniels sat on the cold lino floor transfiguring the neighbour's cat into a coat-stand and back again, laughing at its severely pissed off reaction.

Once the cat had returned to its normal state for the tenth time, Kat sighed as it sharpened its claws on the carpet and stalked out of the room, swaying from the effects of the magic but tail held high in the air and fur bristled, literally saying 'I hate you'.

"How many times have I told you to stop torturing that poor creature? No wonder we get the neighbours round here in a flash if you insist on sending their cat home every night looking like it's had about four glasses of wine!"

Ali looked at her apologetically. True the Barrett's were stuck up and had to brag about their life when ever in conversation, but to Ali, that seemed like the perfect reason to find new ways of angering the cat that, in the Barrett's opinion, was so perfect that no other cat could even hope of coming near to its standards.

Kat returned to her book while Ali searched for other means of entertainment when the fire that had been emitting a calm orange glow turned a brilliant shade of green and started to hiss and spit, sparks flying onto the lino and then dying where the sudden coldness hit them. Ali flew to the fire side, Kat dropping her book in surprise and spinning around in her chair to see the familiar face of their former professor, Albus Dumbledore, protruding from the flames.

"Professor!" exclaimed Kat. Ali looked at her like 'what are you saying, we're 27 not 12!'

Albus' face broke into a gentle smile as Kat's cheeks turned bright red.

"Please, call me Albus; I am no longer your professor so there's no need for any sort of formalities"

Ali smiled. "Yep, still sounding like the BBC, old man!"

A puzzled look came across his face as Dumbledore had lived in the wizarding way for all his life, and was completely perplexed by the term 'BBC'

In seeing this, Kat playfully hit Ali on the shoulder and in answer to the question Albus had in his mind replied, "She means muggle news readers"

His face cleared and Ali took the chance to ask the question I'm sure had been on both the girls' minds.

"So, Albus, whatcha doin' here?"

Kat rolled her eyes in response to the lack of proper dialect in her friend's question but she too had been wondering what could have possibly brought Albus here after all these years.

"I have a proposition for you both. Two job vacancies have come up and seeing as no one was willing to apply and the two jobs, by mere coincidence, happen to be involved with your best subjects from when you were students, are you perfectly happy to apply?"

Kat and Ali looked at each other, jaws wide open in shock. Finally, a chance to return to Hogwarts! They both turned back to Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Oh Albus, absolutely, I accept" came Kat's immediate reply.

"HELL YES!" came the yell from Ali.

Dumbledore laughed gently and while explaining the details of their new jobs, a familiar voice came from somewhere in the fire. Kat and Ali looked at Dumbledore, eyebrows raised, when Minerva McGonagall entered the flames next to Albus.

Shocked briefly flooded through the girls before Ali pipes up, "Um, Albus, what is McGonagall doing in your house?"

Dumbledore smiled before putting his arm around Minerva's shoulder and saying,

"Girls, allow me to now introduce my wife, Minerva Dumbledore"

"…"

Kat suddenly clapped her hands and squealed "Oh Congratulations to you both. How come we never heard of this?!"

Meanwhile, Ali sat silently in her chair, eye twitching and the look of pure shock on her face before yelling at the top of her voice,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Minerva's face turned cold.

"Alina! Watch your language!" came the sharply voiced order. Ali's cheeks went red and she quietly mumbled,

"Sorry Professor, I, um, I didn't mean to…" She then dashed out the room yelling, "I NEED A SODA!"

Kat laughed and yelled after her, "They're in the fridge!"

3 minutes later, Ali came back with two cans of soda, one of which she chucked into Kat's lap, making her jump. Kat had been having a pleasant talk with Albus and Minerva about the wedding and who had gone. She had been surprised to hear so many familiar names.

"So, when do we start Albus?" asked Kat, coolly sipping her soda unlike Ali, who had decided to drink hers as fast as she could, followed by a loud burp.

"You start on Monday. That's the start of the new term so I deemed it fitting for you to start your posts then. The Hogwarts express leaves at 11 o'clock in the morning and I trust you still know how to get onto the platform?"

Kat and Ali nodded in silence. Albus smiled, small wrinkles appearing at the sides of his mouth.

"Excellent! I shall look forward to seeing you both. Goodbye girls"

With one final crackle of the flames, he was gone and Kat and Ali could do nothing more than immediately rush upstairs to pack their old school trunks.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!" yelled Ali but a warning look from Kat meant to tone it down otherwise the Barrett's would be round there instantly, moaning about the noise.

"I know it's all very exciting. Two days until we return to our old school!" Kat sighed with happiness. Ali looked at her.

"Don't be silly Kat, two days until we return to our home!" The two girls smiled. True they had been living in number 11 Grimmauld place for nearly ten years now but there was no denying it.

Hogwarts was, and always will be, their one true home

For the next two hours, the girls relocated everything they had taken to Hogwarts when they had been students in case they should ever be needed.

"Right, I think that's everything, what do you think Kat? Kat? KAT?"

Ali turned round to see Kat looking through her old journal where she had kept all her pictures. Ali walked over and saw that the picture Kat was looking at was their last ever class photo. Kat placed it in her trunk and then shut the lid, causing a cloud of dust to shoot up into the air, making the girls cough.

"I think we need to give these a good dusting Ali" said Kat between coughs. Ali mumbled something of an agreement and then climbed into bed, too excited to think about tea or even sleep.

Kat also got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted by the excitement of the day's events. Ali sat up, watching the head lights of passing Muggle vehicles getting brighter and then fading away.

Two more days.


	2. Chapter 2: School Re-union

**Chapter 2: School Re-union.**

At half past ten on Monday morning, the two girls climbed into the taxi, ignoring the taxi drivers' astonishment at the size of their trunks.

"King's Cross please" said Kat and with a grunt from the driver, the taxi set off towards the station. The two girls could hardly conceal their excitement and squeals of delight were emitted from both as the great building loomed into sight.

After paying the driver, the two girls half skipped, half ran to get their tickets and then half ran, half weaved their way in and out of Muggles on their way to work. Kat had had the sense to wear normal clothes but Ali contracted some rather odd looks as she had begged and begged Kat to alter her old robes so she could wear them to the station.

The girls finally arrived at platforms 9 and 10 with fifteen minutes to spare and making sure that no one was looking, ran head first into the wall between the platforms, one after the other, and arrived onto platform 9 and ¾ which was so crowded Kat and Ali could hardly move. They waited in a corner where they couldn't be seen as they were quite obviously not students, with or without wearing robes, and didn't want to be faced with awkward questions.

They got on the train and headed to the last of the Gryffindor carriages, which thankfully was empty, and sat down, glancing at their watches every now and then, watching as the minutes ticked by, waiting until the hands pointed to 11 o'clock.

Finally, the guards whistle sounded along with the train's horn and they were off, heading closer and closer to Hogwarts with every turn of the wheels.

8 hours later (seeming an eternity to the two girls who had not ridden on the train for 12 odd years), the train showed signs of slowing. They immediately got up and collected their trunks, wanting to be the first ones to get off the train so they could quickly get to the start of term feast.

As soon as the doors opened, Kat and Ali both hopped off the train and ran to get onto the first thestral-pulled cart to the castle. As soon as the cart had reached its destination, the two girls got off and ran to the castle. They were beaming with happiness but there was one tiny, un-thought about flaw – they had completely forgotten how to find their way around the castle.

See, being away for 12 or so years while training to be Aurors had completely wiped their memories of the intricate corridors and passage ways around the great castle and not wanting to look like fools and have to ask one of the students, the two girls set about to first look for Dumbledore's office so they could put their trunks somewhere and so they could talk to him after the feast about their jobs and accommodations and then off to the great hall to join the teachers for the feast.

After an agonising 15 minutes, the girls finally stumbled upon Dumbledore's office after following a ghost halfway round the castle (to be fair, the ghost was talking to himself about going to see Dumbledore and it took the girls 10 minutes to realise that the person this ghost had once been had died from insanity) and then another half an hour to find the great hall – without the help of any ghosts.

They finally got there just in time to hear Dumbledore get up to do the start of term announcements and while leaning against the door frames and each other to catch their breath, Dumbledore then suddenly cleared his throat and said in a great booming voice,

"Students, allow me to introduce our new assistant staff members, Katrina …" Kat shot a dark look at Albus from underneath her dark fringe.

".. um I mean Kat Smith and Alina …"

Yet another dark look and a chuckle from Dumbledore,

"… I mean Ali Daniels!"

A warm round of applause was issued from the students and teachers and the two girls stood up long enough to smile before leaning against the wall again to catch the last of their breath. Kat was just getting ready to walk round to the teachers table when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the very far right of the teachers table.

A _very _familiar face indeed.

"Um, Ali, look at the person sitting on the far right of the table"

Ali lifted her head and her eyes instantly grew to the size of saucers. Sitting there was none other than their old friend, Remus Lupin.

"No, it can't be, can it?" Ali mumbled under her breath.

The two walked calmly round the side of the hall and sat in the two seats that had been provided at the end of the left hand side of the table. Too far away to talk to Remus but there was always after the feast.

Kat and Ali ate in silence, listening in on Snape's conversation with Flitwick but in hearing nothing interesting, started a conversation of their own with Hagrid who had been more interested in reading his book he had with him than eating his food.

"So, Hagrid, I look forward to be working with you" said Kat. A confused grunt from Hagrid told her that he was either drunk or had no clue what she was on about. Most likely the latter as his goblet appeared to still be dry, as if nothing had been put in it.

"I'm the assistant for Care of Magical Creatures, didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Kat replied, sounding rather worried, wondering if there had been a mix up and she shouldn't be there. Of course she should, Dumbledore had announced their being here to everyone.

"Oh, um, musta' slipped me mind. Oh well, it'er be nice workin' with you n'all, um, …"

"Kat"

"O' right, Kat. An' whatta bout you, eh? Wass your job 'ere"

This question was directed at Ali, making her jump with surprise at being spoken to and choke on her food.

"Oh, um, I'm assistant for Potions"

Hagrid whistled through his teeth as if he had heard bad news. Knowing that Potions involved Snape, it probably did.

"You'd better watch ou' fer Snape, I 'erd rumours that 'e didn't 'ave a good break"

Ali sighed. Great. First day of the job and she would have to be stuck with, as she liked to refer to Snape, the grumpy 'dungeons bat'.

The plates cleared themselves for that last time, and Dumbledore got up again to wish the students a good start to the term and to conduct the school hymn.

Every one picked a tune they favoured and suddenly, gold ribbon like strings shot out of the end of Dumbledore's wand and formed the lyrics of the school hymn, high up in the air and everyone began to sing. The two girls were not ones for singing much so they sat silently and watched as Dumbledore conducted the last of the students who were still singing - two red headed twins who had chosen a traditional funeral march.

Dumbledore chuckled and then one by one, the students filed out of the great hall in their houses until the only people left were Kat, Ali, Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Remus! It's so good to see you again!" cried Ali, rushing to give him a friendly hug. McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore, smiling, which was a surprise as one did not see McGonagall smile often.

"And it's great to see you too Ali, and Kat. I never imagined I'd be seeing you two again!"

"Well, you never know!" Ali replied, smiling all the time. Kat found this rather unusual as Ali did not normally act like this.

"And Kat, how are you? You've certainly changed a lot, last time I remember seeing you, you were wearing a skirt and had your hair curled"

Kat blushed with embarrassment.

"Um, I'm fine Remus, thank you"

Remus smiled in seeing that he had embarrassed Kat and walked over to give her a hug as well. Kat happily returned the hug, after all, they were friends, but Kat also noticed that Ali had dropped the smile and her once bright eyes had dulled down. Kat had only seen this happen once with Ali – she was jealous.

Dumbledore gave a little cough, bringing everyone back to their senses.

"Kat, Ali, if you would follow me please I will give you the rest of your required information about your jobs and accommodation"

Kat smiled at Ali and they followed Albus out of the hall leaving Lupin and McGonagall to get on with start of term duties. Once in Dumbledore's office, Kat almost collapsed from exhaustion while Ali was in awe at all the different magical objects stored on shelves and in cupboards.

"Sit, sit, we have much to discuss" came Dumbledore's quiet voice. Kat was surprised at how quickly his voice had changed from the great booming one he used in the hall to the quiet, almost shy voice he was using now.

The two girls sat in the red velvet chairs that were situated on the other side of Albus' desk and waited for their further instructions.

"Right, here are your teaching timetables" Kat looked over Ali's shoulder and noticed that she had got more sessions than Ali but also to the fact that they were shorter.

"And your sleeping quarters are in the fifth tower at the very top. I have got maps for you both with your marked destinations on them in the hope that when needed, they will show you the way"

Kat looked at Dumbledore, slightly perplexed. Weren't maps supposed to show you the way? The question gone from her head as fast as it had entered, the two were on their way to the tower when they bumped into Remus again. Ali immediately put on her smile and bright eyes but Kat continued on to the tower. It wasn't that she felt awkward around Remus exactly, it's just Kat realised when Remus had mentioned about last seeing her that Kat had remembered Sirius and seeing Remus reminded Kat of him.

Sirius Black had been their other friend while they were at Hogwarts but the only other time Kat had heard about him was when Sirius was accused of 'killing' his friend, Peter Pettigrew.

He had been sent to Azkaban for it but had recently escaped – Kat had believed his innocence from the start but it seemed she was the only one who did.

Kat eventually reached the tower and judging from the thudding sounds that followed her in close pursuit, Ali and Remus had parted ways and Ali was desperately trying to catch up to Kat.

"Hey, why did … you continue … walking?" said Ali in exhausted tones.

Kat stared awkwardly at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up. She didn't want to have to bring up the subject of Sirius as it always caused tension between the two. Ali had never really believed the fact that Sirius was innocent and this made Kat mad. They had known Sirius for 7 years, wasn't that enough to know he wouldn't do a thing like that? All the time they had been at Hogwarts, Sirius had been a kind friend to them, always protected them.

However, Sirius had been a _little _fonder of her than Ali but Kat still saw no sense in that being the reason for not supporting their friend. Never mind. No sense in causing an argument on the first night.

Kat shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing; I'm just tired that's all"

She went inside and Ali followed behind, feeling that this was not all there was to it but knowing from some experience that Kat was not one to mess with once she had said her final word. The two put their trunks at the ends of their beds and then got to work putting their stuff away. Half an hour later the two girls got changed and went to bed straight away, both worn out from the day's events.


	3. Chapter 3: A day to remember

**Chapter 3: A day to remember**

The next day, Kat was woken by Ali walking round the room mumbling obscenities under her breath. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Ali was holding her screwed up teacher's timetable in her hand. Kat sighed, knowing that this would no doubt be something to do with Snape.

"What's wrong Ali?" Kat said, sounded a little more fed up than she had meant to. Ali stopped pacing the room and sat next to Kat. She unscrewed the timetable and pointed to Monday. Kat could now see why Ali was so angry. She had the whole day with Snape. Kat could not helping giggling but gave Ali a hug.

"It'll be ok, you probably won't have to do much, you know how much Snape likes to be in charge. Just, do what you're told and you won't have problems ok and I MEAN it"

"Thanks Kat, I'll try, but seriously, when have I _ever_ done what I'm told?"

Kat laughed and then got out her own timetable to see she had one lesson with Hagrid in the morning and then the rest of the day off. She got dressed and they both headed to the great hall for breakfast. Kat had brought her map along but it turns out they didn't need it as they got caught up in the large crowd of Gryffindor students also headed for breakfast. They made it in plenty of time and with a lot of pleading and begging from Ali, they sat next to Lupin. He smiled when he saw them and Ali didn't hesitate in putting on the smile and start a conversation straight away.

Kat laughed quietly and asked Professor Sprout if she could read the newspaper she had just put down. Sprout politely said yes and Kat picked it up but as soon as she turned it over to the front page, what she saw could possibly be the worst news ever.

On the front there was a picture of Sirius, shouting and yelling, holding his prison number on a board in front of him. He looked raving mad but the headline was worse:

_**Have you seen this wizard?**_

Kat read the article and then let the paper slide from her hands onto the floor. Sirius was being hunted by the Ministry of Magic after escaping from Azkaban.

"Kat, are you ok?" Remus' voice made her jump. She nodded and then quietly got up and slipped through the small door at the back of the hall. Ali picked up the newspaper and saw the front page.

"Oh"

Kat carried on through the trophy room and through the secret passage way out into a large long corridor. Kat pulled out her map and saw she was in the hospital wing. She looked for the quickest way to the girls bathroom and then found herself running, trying to get as far away from the paper as possible. She found the toilet quite easily and went inside, heart beating heavily against her chest.

Suddenly, there was a soft wailing noise coming from one of the cubicles. At first, Kat thought it was a student but at the sound of her footstep, the source of the wailing revealed itself. Kat smiled. Of course, only one person could make that sound:

Moaning Myrtle.

"Hey Myrtle" Kat said, her voice catching at the end because she was so very close to tears after seeing the newspaper. Moaning Myrtle stopped wailing and looked positively shocked when she saw Kat.

"Well well, if it isn't little Katrina Smith. Long time, no see!"

Kat's cheeks flushed red because she was no longer little or called Katrina.

"It's good to see you too Myrtle, although I'm just called Kat now"

Myrtle smiled, which was even more odd than McGonagall smiling as Myrtle spent half her time crying when she wasn't 'thinking about death', and turned to go back inside her cubicle when she stopped.

"Kat, I know about Sirius"

This one sentence pulled Kat up short and she spun round, her hair flying in every direction.

"What?!"

Myrtle nodded. "I heard two girls talking about it the other day and I remembered how you and Sirius were close friends along with Remus and Alina"

Kat almost laughed with joy at hearing this. "Yes, Ali, she's here too, and Remus, we're teaching assistants!"

Myrtle sighed but to Kat, it sounded the closest thing to happy that Myrtle would ever come.

"Oh, that's nice and just between the both of us, I think Sirius is innocent anyway. Its seven years of watching you from out the window that made me see that Sirius would never hurt anyone"

Kat was so happy that she could have hugged Myrtle but that was an option no one would achieve. Kat turned to go and found Ali and Remus standing in the doorway. Kat froze. She hoped upon hope that Ali hadn't heard anything about Sirius.

"Oh, hi guys, is it time for lessons? Bye Myrtle!"

Myrtle went back into the cubicle but Ali stopped Kat from leaving. Kat looked at her and from the dark look in Ali's eyes, Kats fear had been confirmed.

"Not quite, lessons start in ten minutes but breakfast has finished. So, been having a nice chat with Myrtle have we?"

Kat stood there, not understanding why Ali was being so cold. What was it to her if Sirius had come up in the conversation?

"Yes I have, I was just getting some air when Myrtle showed up and we were having a nice conversation about how it had been a long time since we saw each other"

Ali's eyes narrowed. Here it comes.

"And Sirius just happened to come into the conversation?"

"Yes, but only because Myrtle told me she believed he was innocent and that it wasn't just an opinion. She watched us from the bathroom window for seven years whenever we sat under the old oak tree and even she could see how good friends we were with Sirius and how he wouldn't hurt ANYONE!"

Ali stared at Kat – she never saw this side of her and she didn't know how to react. Kat saw Ali thinking about this and saw her chance to get out before really she started crying – she pushed through them both muttering a good bye to Remus. She ran down the steps, out of the castle and made it to Hagrid's hut with five minutes to spare. She knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to open it.

"I'll, er, I won't be a minute! Fang, sit!"

The large door swung open. Hagrid smiled when he saw Kat and grabbed a large slab of meat before closing the door and heading down the hill to the edge of the forest.

"We're gonna be studying thestrals today Kat. Know what they are?" Kat nodded eagerly. Hagrid laughed.

"Well, tha's good, now, can you see 'em?"

Another nod.

"Tha's even better then, in'it!"

They carried on until they saw a group of students starting to gather. One in particular stood out. Jet black hair, glasses. As they got closer Kat noticed the green eyes and most obviously, the scar.

"Um, Hagrid. Is that…"

"'arry Potter? Yep. I 'ad to go get 'im on 'is first day you see, coz 'e was living with 'is aunt 'n' uncle. They could possibly be the wors' muggles in the world"

Oh. Now, seeing as Harry Potter was the boy who lived, most people who had never met him before would be ecstatic, but Kat was only reminded of Sirius again. Never mind. She was a teacher's assistant and she was supposed to show equal consideration for every student just as the teacher would.

Hagrid dumped the meat slab on the ground and then whistled in the direction of the forest. The students waited in anticipation for something to happen and then, skeletal horses with wings came galloping out of the forest. Just then, the majority of the class starting murmuring, some even let out of few shrieks. Well, so would you if you saw strips of meat being torn off a slab by nothing and then disappearing into thin air.

"Now then, who can see 'em?" came Hagrids rough voice. Three people raised their hands: a young girl with long blonde hair, a rather tubby boy who looked quite nervous and of course, Harry. Suddenly, a boy with slick blonde hair and who had two other students behind him, although to Kat they looked like the world's worst people to have as back up, snorted.

"And what exactly are we supposed to be looking at? If you're going to teach us then we should be able to see the things. I knew this lesson would go to the dogs as soon as Dumbledore put you in charge"

Kat could see Harry getting ready to retaliate so she had better act fast. She jumped off of the tree stump she had been sitting on and pulled the boy who had made the snide remark from the back of the class and made him sit on the ground at the front. Kat then took out her wand and performed a sticking charm so that the boy could not get up off of the ground. The other students found this hilarious but the boy, whose name was Draco Malfoy as Kat had suddenly recognised him from seeing his father in the papers once or twice, was furious. He thrashed about and howled but after a while he stopped and snapped at Kat.

"My father will hear about this!"

Kat smiled. Draco was so obviously like his father - hated to be made a fool of and always threatened to get in higher authority.

"Not if you can't get off the ground he won't and you're only in third year so a Patronus is out of the question. Now, be quiet and I may let you go at the end of the lesson"

For the rest of the lesson, Draco was quiet and Kat kindly let him go but only after everyone else had gone. She then said good bye to Hagrid and went back to her room for she had no other lessons that day. Kat had intended on staying in her room until lunch time but couldn't face the quiet so she got up and got changed and was just leaving the tower to go for a walk when she bumped into Remus.

"Oh, hi Kat, I was wondering if Ali was about. I have no other lessons to teach and thought she might like to go on a walk"

Kat shook her head.

"No, sorry Remus she's assisting Snape all day today but I was just going out for a walk, would it be alright if I came along?"

"Yes that's fine Kat"

Kat smiled and wrote a quick note to Ali explaining where she was should she come back to the tower before lunch. She then accompanied Remus down and out of the castle and along to the woods near the great lake. They had a pleasant time talking about what they had been doing since leaving Hogwarts.

Un be-known to Kat however, Ali had come back early for an explosion caused by a student in the class had forced Snape to cancel the rest of that lesson and this afternoon's lesson as well. When she arrived, Ali took one glance at the note and rushed down the stairs and out the castle to find Kat and Remus.

Back at the lake, Kat and Remus' conversation had hit a lull and they had resorted to watching the various waterfowl glide across the lake when Remus cleared his throat and turned to Kat. Kat could tell he had something on his mind and so looked him in the eye so he could get 'it' off his chest.

"Um, Kat, this morning when you found the paper..."

Oh. Kat turned her head away, not wanting to hear about Sirius but then turned back to Remus because she did not want to be rude. Remus had turned his gaze to the floor so Kat gave a little cough to bring him back to reality. Remus continued to speak and they soon started to wander towards the woods. Little did they know that Ali was hiding in a tree, watching them intently. As they got closer, Ali could catch snips of conversation and was not happy to hear them talking about Sirius but was even more unhappy that they had gone out together.

"Look, Remus, I didn't mean to walk out of the hall this morning, I just, seeing his picture, it made me realise that... I miss him Remus. I've missed him ever since we left Hogwarts and I had no idea any of this had happened until very recently.

Kat was crying now and Remus didn't know what else to do other than to pull her into a hug and try to calm her.

"Shhhh Kat, I know you miss him and it's ok to" Remus gently brushed her hair out of the way and just stood against a tree, cradling her in his arms. This was the last straw for Ali and, in shock; she fell out of the tree and into the great lake. The splash broke Remus and Kat apart and they turned to see a giant tentacle fish Ali out of the lake and hold her, dripping wet, up in the air with duck weed all over her and a frog on her head.

Kat just stood there laughing while Remus went to help her out. Ali then trudged off back up to the castle to clean up with Kat calling after her saying she would be back later. She and Remus then continued on their walk and by the time they got back, Kat was happy again and she and Remus had re-ignited their friendship. Remus walked Kat back to her room and was just giving her a hug goodbye when Ali opened the door on them. It was all Remus could do not to laugh as Kat exclaimed,

"We've got to stop doing that!"

Ali narrowed her gaze at Kat but then became all bright eyed and smiley as Remus gave her a hug and said he'd see them at lunch. After Remus had left, Ali shot a dark look at Kat and slammed the door in her face. Ouch.

Kat turned on her heels and ran down the stairs, trying not to let the tears spill. She entered the great hall and noticed that no one was there. She looked at her watch ad saw she was ten minutes early so decided to look around the trophy room until she heard people coming in. Kat walked almost silently around the glass cases admiring the different trophies that people had won over the years until one in particular caught her eye. The title on the badge said 'Prefect' and the name underneath?

Remus Lupin.

Kat smiled and then heard people gathering in the great hall and carefully slipped out of the trophy room and sat at the teacher's table one seat from the end. Later, almost everyone had gathered and were now tucking in to a magnificent feast. However, there was one person short: Ali. Remus wanted to know where she was. Kat stayed silent but Remus insisted.

"Ok, the last I saw of her, she slammed the door in my face after you left. I don't know why but she was pretty angry. You don't think it had anything to do with us hugging earlier do you?"

Remus thought this over.

"I don't know Kat, possibly, but don't forget she was hiding in that tree when we were out walking - she could have heard us talking about Sirius"

Kat sighed. Whatever the problem was, it was Ali's, and it would not stop her from being friends with Remus and believing in Sirius' innocence.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and tree carvings

**Chapter 4: Memories and tree carvings**

Seeing as the two girls had the rest of the day off, they decided to explore the castle and find their way around a bit more easily. They were just checking the map when they walked past a classroom and heard Remus' voice come from inside. Ali stopped and stood to the left of the door way so as not to be seen but so she could hear every word. Kat didn't notice and carried on until a hello from Remus stopped her short. She smiled and said hello back. Ali then walked by the door slowly, but Remus had his back turned.

Ali then stopped finding interest in exploring the school and told Kat she wasn't feeling well and went back to the tower. Kat stopped by a window and out of the corner of her eye saw the old oak tree which they sat under as kids. She sighed as memories flooded through her and Kat didn't notice Remus standing behind her. When she turned round he was standing there, watching her.

"Are you following me Remus?" she asked. He shook his head.

"We had some good times under that tree didn't we?"

Kat nodded but something about Remus' fallen expression told her some of those good times were even painful for him to think about.

"Yeah we did, I was just thinking about the first time we all met. For some reason that memory sticks out in my mind more than any of the others"

"Sticks out in my mind too. Who'd have thought that little Katrina Smith would have had the guts to stand up for two Gryffindors against a gang of Slytherins?"

Kat laughed and this made Remus crack a smile.

"Come on Kat, I want to show you something – probably something I should have shown you a long time ago but didn't know how to"

Remus took Kat's hand and lead her through the castle and to the tree.

"Ok Remus, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

He pointed to the tree and Kat saw two inscriptions that had been carved into the tree. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they said:

KS + SB AD +RL

Kat traced her finger over the carving that had hers and Sirius' initials on.

"Thank you Remus, for showing me this" Kat suddenly remembered the picture of their first class photo she had put up in the Room of Requirement.

"Come on, I've got something to show you too"


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes and confessed love

**Chapter 5: Mistletoe, Mistakes and Confessed Love.**

Ali had just come back out of the tower to try and find Kat when she noticed her and Remus rushing up the stairs, Kat seeming somewhat excited about something. Ali was just about to dismiss it as nothing but after their mishap at the lake, she decided to follow them, just to be sure.

Remus followed Kat with no idea of where they were going until they reached the seventh floor. Ali had a bit of trouble keeping up with them but not much. After Kat and Remus had gone in, Ali followed but stayed in the door way so as not to be seen but she had a full view of what they were doing. Kat pointed to the picture and Remus' eyes lit up.

"Is this our very first class picture?"

Kat nodded. Remus looked at it, trying to remember all the names when Kat noticed something moving in the mirror. She looked up and saw some mistletoe growing above her and Remus.

She looked at Remus and saw him looking at the mistletoe as well. He looked at her for an answer but Kat didn't have one. Remus leant forward and gave her a small kiss.

Meanwhile, Ali had been watching the whole time and was livid.

"How could you!"

She ran out of the room while Remus and Kat followed in hot pursuit and found her in the one place they knew she'd be - their tree.

"I'll leave you two alone"

Kat walked off and left Remus and Ali standing under the tree. Remus placed a gentle hand on Ali's shoulder but she shook it off.

"Ali, I'm sorry ok? There was mistletoe above us and it was just one kiss, it was just supposed to be a bit of festive fun! There was nothing else to it! We didn't think anyone would see us or that anyone would be following us"

"Don't try to turn this on me Remus, how could you kiss her when you knew I loved you!"

Remus bit his lip, trying to work out what to say next.

"I know you love me and, well ... I love you too Ali. I just never had the guts to say it"

Ali now turned to face Remus. She could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. She smiled and gave Remus a hug. For a moment, they stood against the tree, hugging, until Remus lifted up Ali's chin with his hand and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Kat had been watching them from the window she had been standing at earlier. Suddenly, McGonagall came up and looked out of the window and in seeing Ali and Remus by the tree; she smiled and started to clap.

"Oh, I always knew they would become a couple!"


	6. Chapter 6: The truth about Sirius

**Chapter 6: The truth about Sirius**

And so, Ali and Remus became a couple. Kat had never been more happy to see Ali so happy, but seeing them made the nagging truth in the back of her mind bigger and more annoying than ever. She missed Sirius so badly.

Over the next few weeks, Kat slid deeper and deeper into solitude, shutting herself off from the rest of the world, throwing herself into work, spending her free time holed up in her room, sitting on the window sill and staring into space. Ali would come into the room and find her singing quietly, not acknowledging anything.

One day, both Ali and Remus came back to the tower to find Kat sitting on the window sill singing, the window open and cold spring air rushing in. Ali turned to Remus.

"We've got to do something. I can't let her sit there like that getting more and more depressed. It's making me feel so guilty"

Remus pulled her into a hug, calming her.

"I know, it's painful for me to see her like this as well. Let me try talking to her"

Remus crossed over to Kat and sat on the window sill. He noticed how blue Kat's lips were turning and suddenly realised how serious this had already become. He took one of her hands and almost dropped it in surprise. It was as cold as ice.

"Kat?"

Kat slowly turned her head towards Remus.

"Kat, listen. You need to tell us what's wrong otherwise we can't help you. Ali and me, we're scared Kat. Every time we come here, you're sitting alone freezing to death at the window sill but we don't know why. Please Kat, come back to us"

A flicker of recognition flashed across Kat's cold green eyes but then faded as she turned her head back to the window. Remus sighed and let go of her hand, watching as his friend drifted back to a world of her own.

"We've got to get Madame Pomfrey. Not only is she in a very serious state of depression, but if she spends another hour sitting by that window sill, she'll pass out from hypothermia. Her lips are blue and her hands are ice cold"

Ali rushed off to find Madame Pomfrey while Remus managed to wrap a blanket around Kat. Her face had gone pale and her lips very blue. Remus didn't know what else to do apart from sit with her to make sure she survived. While Remus was thinking what possibly could have driven Kat into depression, she spoke.

"Do you think Sirius is ok, Remus?"

This simple question took Remus so by surprise he almost fell out the window. And then he realised. Why Kat watched the sky every minute she had spare. Why she sang the very song she had been singing the day she first met him and Sirius over and over again.

Kat was lonely.

"Yes Kat, I do think Sirius is ok and I also think that if he could come back to Hogwarts to see you again, he would"

Remus didn't know why he had added that last part but it seemed to stir something deep inside Kat and she got up and crossed to the chest of drawers next to her bed. She pulled out her picture album and opened to the picture of her, Ali, Remus and Sirius on the day they had met. She sat back down and started to trace her finger around the picture.

Suddenly, Ali burst through the door with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall behind her. McGonagall cried out when she saw the state Kat was in while Madame Pomfrey immediately began to help Kat onto her bed.

"Ideally I'd like to treat her in the hospital but she's too weak. She'd pass out before she got there"

While McGonagall went to tell Dumbledore what had happened, Remus pulled Ali over to one side.

"Its Sirius. That's the reason she's allowed herself to slip into depression. She's lonely"

Ali narrowed her eyes at Remus.

"No Remus, that's silly"

"No Ali, think about it. You were away when the whole thing happened so you don't know the full story. Me and Kat, we had planned a get together, just the three of us, to explain everything to you, but Kat slipped away before we got the chance. Anyway, what song did she only sing whenever you found her sitting on the window sill?"

"I don't know the name, it's a song her father taught her when she was little. She sings it whenever she's sad because it cheers her up"

"Exactly, it's the same song she was singing under the tree when we first met. You kept on telling her to be quiet because the Slytherins were laughing but Sirius kept telling her to sing. Why? Because he liked her. And now she's made a connection with that song to Sirius and so she's singing it so she feels connected to him. But it's having the opposite effect. Each time she remembers Sirius, she becomes sad so she sings the song to cheer her up, but by singing the song, she's remembering Sirius and this is making her even more sad, but she doesn't want to stop because she thinks it'll break the connection – she thinks she'll lose Sirius"

Ali looked at Remus like he had gone off his rocker. What the hell was he on about?

"I still don't believe it"

Remus was now running out of things to say. Why couldn't Ali believe him?

"When you were out getting Madame Pomfrey, she asked me if I thought Sirius was ok. I'm not lying Ali, why would I lie to you?"

Ali looked at Remus long and hard. Belief swam in his eyes and for a brief moment, she believed it too.

"Ok, but I still want to know the whole story. From you and Kat"

Remus smiled and gave her a hug. Finally they were getting somewhere. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey ceased all activity and hurried over to Ali.

"She's ok; no permanent damage was done by the cold. She's still freezing but she'll warm up eventually. Leave her under the blanket and under no circumstances can she get up. Not until she is stronger. I'll check in again in about an hour. I think the two of you should stay with her for a while, so she's not alone"

Ali and Remus both gave a huge sigh of relief. Madame Pomfrey left and Ali immediately went and sat on the floor next to Kat's bed. Remus sat next to Ali and held her hand. Ali looked into Kat's cold, glassy eyes and saw just how unreachable her friend had become. She gave her a smile just before Kat closed her eyes, shutting herself off once more. Remus could see how close to tears Ali was and pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't I see it before Remus? Why couldn't I have just believed her about Sirius? She is my friend after all. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Remus looked into Ali's eyes.

"Yes Ali, I think she will forgive you. You two, you're like twins. Both joined at the hip, would do things together all the time. As for believing her about Sirius, well, I don't know. I suppose I would have had trouble believing her if I had been in your position so don't beat yourself up about it. When Kat's better, we'll tell you everything, I promise"

Remus gently wiped the tears off her face and kissed her. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go until Kats sighing brought her immediately back to her friends' side.

"I wonder if she can hear me."

"I'm sure she can Ali"

Ali took Kats hand again and took a trembling breath.

"I'm sorry Kat, sorry for not believing you, for letting you slip away, for everything"

This seemed to revive Kat and she opened her eyes and smiled at Ali.

"Hey"

Ali smiled, tears of joy now running down her face. She gave Kat a hug while Remus went to find Madame Pomfrey.

"You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!"

Kat smiled again and sat up, drawing the blanket round her. Ali sat on the edge of the bed, an awkward silence forming between them.

"Sorry Ali, I didn't take being lonely very well. I found that shutting myself off helped but after I had, I couldn't get back"

Ali smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're back now"

The two girls hugged each other but had to stop when Madame Pomfrey came in to check on Kat, who was then deemed fit and healthy once again.

"Right then, I think it's time for the truth about Sirius to finally be told"

The three sat on the bed and began talking. By the end, Kat was happy and Ali now believed that Sirius was innocent.

"Kat, I'm so sorry for not believing you. I guess it was all just a big misunderstanding. I should have known that Sirius was just as much my friend as he was yours and that he would in no way turn into a killer. All I had to do was look at how much he adored you to see that"

Ali spoke the last sentence with a cheeky tone in her voice, making Kat furiously blush.

"Shut up. He did not 'adore' me, we were just really close!"

This time it was not Ali but Remus who gave a slight laugh of disagreement. Kat looked at him and Remus could not hide the glint in his eye nor the smile that was slowly forming on his lips.

"Oh come on Kat, you saw that tree carving! You cannot deny the fact that Sirius was crazy about you. You know what he said to me in the second year? He said, 'Remus, what do you think of Kat? Because being her friend for a year has made me realise that she is the nicest girl I've ever met and that in its self has made me realise ... I love her"

Ali's jaw dropped while Kat's eyes widened, her cheeks turning bright red.

"What!?"

Remus laughed.

"You heard me. Sirius loves you!"

Kat stared at Remus in disbelief before a huge smile displayed on her lips.

"Remus, thank you!"

Kat flung her arms around Remus' neck and hugged him but a sharp cough from Ali told her to watch it. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes before letting go of Remus and turning to Ali.

"Oh Ali, calm down, I'm not going to steal Remus from you, you're the one he loves, we're just friends, we can hug you know!"

Ali smiled, showing she was happy. Kat then got a quill and some paper and started to write.

_Dear Sirius._

_I'm with Remus and Ali at Hogwarts. I just wanted to tell you something and that is that, I, um, I love you too._

_From Kat Smith._

Kat then sealed the envelope and put it on her desk, saying she would deliver it tomorrow. However Remus said he would take it to the owlery now and send it. Kat thanked him and Ali also went with him. Kat climbed back into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Ali and Remus climbed the stone stairway to the owlery and Ali watched as Remus called an owl and fastened the letter to its foot.

"Take this to Sirius Black"

The bird gave a knowing hoot and took off, its silhouette getting smaller and smaller.

"I wonder how they know who to take it to and where to find them?"

Remus looked at Ali.

"I don't know"

Ali smiled and took Remus' hand so as to walk back to her room but Remus pulled her into a hug, gently tipping her head back with his hand and kissed her passionately. Ali stood up on tiptoes so Remus would not always have to duck down, wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and the two stood there, the wind whipping around their ankles and through their hair. When they broke apart, Ali looked into Remus' shining blue eyes. She moved forward for another kiss but he placed his finger on her lips ever so gently.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should go back"

Ali reluctantly followed him, never letting go of his hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Locked out

**Chapter 7: Locked out.**

When they returned, try as she may, Ali could not open the door. She slammed her fist against it impatiently.

"Damn it! I left the key inside! Kat? Kat open the door!"

Ali repeatedly knocked and called her friend's name but no one apart from Remus heard her.

"Damn it! Now I'm gonna have to spend the night out here!"

Remus laughed gently. Ali looked at him with piercing eyes, wondering what on earth could be so funny about her situation.

"What's the joke?"

Remus looked at her, a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry I snapped at you"

"Thank you. I was laughing because of what you said. Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight. It's far too cold out here for you to sleep"

Ali smiled gratefully and took Remus' hand. She followed him through the castle and to his room. She took off her coat and boots and laid on the bed. Remus got changed and laid down opposite her. He pulled Ali into a hug and began to kiss her, leaving a tingling sensation every time his lips touched hers. Ali curled her fingers around his top and spent the night snuggled in Remus' body.

The next day, Kat was in a panicked state. She had woken up to find Ali's bed empty and was frantically pacing the room. She did not notice the ghost rise up from the floor boards behind her until she turned round.

"Argh! Peeves, what the hell was that for! I'm worried sick about Ali so your idea of fun is to make me jump?"

Peeves gave her a wicked smile.

"But of course, that's my job round here now"

Kat scowled at him. Then had a sudden idea.

"Well, I have a new job for you. Could you fetch Sir Nicholas for me please?"

Peeves looked at Kat as if trying to decipher if this was a trick question.

"And why should I do that?"

Kat was now very ticked off. What made it so hard in a ghosts nature for them to do a simple job and if they can't then why show yourself. Why not just go or stay hidden and haunt the place at night?

"Because I need to ask him a favour but I can't very well find him in this great big castle, he may not even be in the castle, he could be out in the grounds, and if you don't help me out this one time the next time I see the Bloody Baron I shall be sure to mention your little prank"

Peeves' face suddenly took on a look of shock and he left the room with a little *pop*. Moments later, Sir Nicholas' ghost floated through the door with a solemn look on his face.

"Oh, thank you for coming Sir Nicholas, I'm sorry to call on you this early hour..."

"Oh my dear Katrina, there is no need to apologise, I often wander the castle in the early hours of the morning. It's a lot quieter. Helps me think"

"... well, I was wondering if you could help me find Alina Daniels. She went to deliver a letter last night but didn't come back again. I think she got locked out"

Sir Nicholas smiled which took Kat by surprise as although Sir Nicholas was the nicest out of the ghosts, Kat had never seen him smile before.

"I would be delighted to help you find Alina. After all, you were both once Gryffindors and it's always my pleasure to help out my fellow housemates"

Sir Nicholas floated out of the room and a few minutes later, came back.

"I have found her; she is with Remus Lupin in his room which is located at the top of the 3rd tower"

Kat looked at Sir Nicholas with wide eyes before stumbling backwards onto the floor. She propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at Sir Nicholas before exclaiming,

"What?!"

Sir Nicholas looked at Kat, somewhat slightly annoyed.

"I said she is with Remus Lupin in his room which is situated at the top of the 3rd tower"

Kat slowly got up and thanked Sir Nicholas and with that he floated through the door, muttering about people not listening. Kat got dressed and then rushed to the third tower. She ran up the stairs and was just about to burst through the door when she thought it not to be the wisest of plans. She slowly turned and went calmly back to her room.

Meanwhile, Ali and Remus had woken up to the sound of a bird chirping outside the window. For a while, Ali laid still, not wanting to break the embrace that she and Remus were in. She had spent all last night snuggled up against him and it had been the first time in a long time she had had a proper night's sleep.

Remus pulled away slightly so he could give Ali a good morning kiss.

"Morning"

"Morning"

Ali smiled and snuggled back down against Remus' chest where she could clearly hear every steady beat of his heart. She never wanted to move. She just wanted to stay right where she was and never let go.

"Ali, we have to get up, otherwise Kat will worry when she sees you're not in the room"

"No she won't, she'll probably just think I've gone out"

Remus thought this over before accepting it and effectively killing another five minutes by doing so. Only then did he get up and get dressed and Ali was in turn forced to go back to her room to change. When she returned, Kat was sitting on the window sill but instead of freezing to death and staring into space, she was sitting with her legs hanging down and she was singing happily, listening to the morning birds as they too sang. She was fully dressed instead of sitting in her pyjamas and she had done her long hair back into a Dutch braid running from the right to the left in a diagonal line.

Ali quietly walked up behind her as to make her jump but Kat had heard.

"Ali, you take another step forward and I swear I'll kill you"

Ali smiled and stomped forward exactly one more step, knowing that Kat probably wouldn't do anything. Kat swung her head round sharply and narrowed her eyes but could not help the smile that crept onto her lips. She went back to singing while Ali got dressed. Remus crossed the room and sat on the window sill next to Kat. Kat smiled at him and carried on singing. After listening for a while, Remus spoke up.

"Kat, what's the name of the song?"

"Oh, um, I don't actually know its name Remus, my dad used to sing it when I was little but I don't think he ever gave it a name. I think it's been passed through the family generation by generation and after my dad died, it was the only thing I really remembered of him"

"Oh"

Kat smiled and went back to singing. Ali came up behind Remus and took his hand. She led him to the other side of the room and started to talk in whispered tones.

"I know you didn't know before and that's ok but it's also why I'm telling you now. Kat lost both her parents when she was 7. She was adopted because her grandparents live abroad. She doesn't know how her parents died so she's very touchy on the subject so try not to bring it up if you can, ok?"

Remus nodded. Ali smiled and stood on tiptoes while holding on to Remus' robes and kissed him. Remus wrapped his arms around her back to give her support and they stayed embraced until a slight cough from Kat and the sound of feet walking out the room made them stop and then start again. Ali stopped standing on tiptoes and just took Remus' face in her hands, his arms still wrapped around her back. They only broke apart when Remus realised the time and they walked down to breakfast, hand in hand.

They reached the hall just in time and joined Kat at the end of the table. Kat greeted them and went back to her book. Remus and Ali tried to engage her in conversation but Kat would just answer and go back to her book.

"Kat, what's up? You were fine this morning"

"Sorry Ali, nothings up, I was just annoyed because you two couldn't come up for air long enough to go to breakfast with me. I had Peeves following me, taunting me about being alone. Fortunately, the Bloody Baron came along and told Peeves to leave me alone but still"

Ali and Remus could not help laughing but Ali could see Kat was hurt so she gave her a hug and apologised. Kat smiled and forgave her and Remus and then rushed off because she had the full day with Hagrid and needed to go early to prepare. Ali looked at her timetable and noticed she had a free day that day which made her very happy indeed as for once she did not have to tolerate Snape.


	8. Chapter 8: Befriending the boy who lived

**Chapter 8: Befriending the boy who lived.**

Seeing as she had the day off, Ali decided to go for a walk around the castle and the grounds. Eventually, she got tired so she climbed a tree and fell asleep but not before it occurred to her that the tree she was in was their tree: she had somehow found her way to it without realising. Later on, she awoke to the sound of taunts and laughter. Ali peered through the branches and saw three Slytherins chasing two first year Ravenclaws. She was just about to jump down from the tree to help when she noticed a red headed figure suddenly appear from nowhere and make the Slytherins jump out of their skin. Ali looked closer at the red headed figure who she supposed was now telling the Slytherins to go because they were pointing in the other direction and the gang leaving. Suddenly it hit her. Kat.

"Kat"

Kat turned round and saw Ali jumping from the tree and running towards her.

"Hey. Um, this is gonna sound stupid, but I totally forgot you were a Metamorphagus. I hardly recognised you at first, 'coz of the red hair"

Kat took on a look of mock hurt and then laughed.

"Well, I hardly change my looks; sometimes I forget I'm a Metamorphagus as well."

The two girls laughed and then Ali remembered Kat's sudden appearance.

"Kat, how did you get here so quickly, how are you even here, I thought you were helping Hagrid all day?"

"Well first of all, its lunch time although we've only got about ten minutes left, and secondly, Hagrid had to chase after an escaped blast-ended skrewt so he left me in charge and I got talking to Harry Potter. He told me he'd had a lot of trouble lately, with the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, so I started to tell him about the time you pulled that prank on me. When you apparated right in front of me when I was walking. He found it quite funny and told me he wished he could do that sometimes but you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds. So when I suggested an invisibility charm which you could take off once in front of people, he told me about his cloak of invisibility. We were both walking to lunch when we saw the Slytherins chasing the Ravenclaws, so Harry gave me his cloak and then I bumped into you"

Kat took a huge gasp of breath while Ali had become momentarily distracted.

"Huh? Sorry Kat. I did hear most of it. Cool story. So what, you and Harry are friends or something?"

"Well, I wouldn't say friends, more like, um"

"Friends"

Kat looked at Ali then smiled.

"Ok, friends, shall we go to what's left of lunch, you must be hungry"

"Am I ever"

The two girls walked back to lunch and to Kat's surprise, Remus was still there. He was writing very fast and his forehead was creased in concentration.

"Hey Remus, whatcha up to?" Ali had to say this twice before Remus looked up.

"Oh sorry Ali, just marking the student's homework. I told them I'd give it back today so they could revise for a practise test they have next week"

Ali, who was very bored as she had nothing to do this afternoon, asked something that was a shock to Kat and a surprise to Remus.

"Can I help in your lesson Remus?"

Remus raised his eyebrow and Kat's jaw dropped.

"You, voluntarily doing work?"

Ali hit Kat on the arm.

"Yes, I'm bored, I have nothing to do. Anyway, the lessons on Boggarts, it's something interesting!"

Remus looked at Ali.

"How do you know...? "

"It's on your teacher's timetable"

Remus laughed and happily agreed to let Ali help in his lesson. Kat had to rush off to go hunting with Hagrid so Remus marked the rest of the papers and walked to his classroom hand in hand with Ali. Ten minutes later, the whole class had arrived. Ali sat on a window sill next to Remus' desk while he began the lesson.

"Right, every one, today we are studying Boggarts. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

No one except a brown haired girl seemed overly excited to answer the question. Remus asked the girl, whose name was Hermione, and she gave an answer so precise that it could have been read straight from a text book.

"Very good. Now, um, Neville. Could you step up to the front please? There there don't be shy. Now, Boggarts are shape shifters – they take on whatever form frightens you the most. Now Neville, what are you most afraid of?"

Neville said his answer so quietly that no one heard. But then he found the courage to say it again.

"Professor Snape"

The class, Ali and Remus laughed.

"Yes, frightens all. And I believe that you live with your grandmother, yes?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart becoming her either!"

Remus laughed again but it was gentle.

"No, it won't now here's what I want you to do. I'm going to open the cupboard and then,"

Remus whispered the next part but Ali guessed it would soon become clear.

"Can you do that Neville? Good. Now the spell is 'Riddikulus!' You must say it very clearly"

Remus opened the cupboard and stood next to Ali. Suddenly, Snape stepped out of the cupboard. Neville raised his wand and yelled the spell. The next thing Ali knew, Snape was dressed in a woman's clothing. Ali was laughing so hard she could barley pull her camera out of her robe pocket but she did and thought to herself as she took the picture 'Fred and George are gonna love this!'.

Remus was laughing along with the class but then asked Ali to do a demonstration, to show that Boggarts do not stay the same shape. Ali reluctantly obliged and stood in front of Snape. Suddenly, the image of Kat and Remus lying in pools of blood, dead, popped up before her. Ali lost all ability to speak and collapsed backwards onto the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. Remus stood there shocked before standing in front of Ali, making the Boggart his own. An image of Ali getting hit by a flash of green light over and over with the menacing words 'Avada Kedavra' repeated in a cold, high pitched voice was now on display.

Remus was temporarily shocked; he could not tear his eyes away from the horrific scene that was before him. He finally found his voice and shakily said the spell, turning the horror in front of him into a fireworks display. He returned the Boggart to its cupboard and immediately turned to Ali, who was still on the floor and shaking uncontrollably. Remus kneeled next to her and pulled her into a hug, brushing her hair out of the way, talking to her in a calming voice. But nothing would work and Ali was on the verge of hysteria. Remus guided her teary face round to his and, completely forgetting the class was watching, he kissed her. Ali still shuddered but she eventually calmed down, only to blush along with Remus when the class started to kick up a fuss.

"Class dismissed"

The next day, the story was flying round the school and Kat was walking down to breakfast when she overheard two students talking about it. Kat rushed to the Great Hall and to the teachers table where Remus and Ali were talking.

"Ok, what's this story I hear about you kissing her in front of your class yesterday?"

Remus blushed and started to stammer but Ali immediately cut him off.

"It was my fault Kat, Remus asked me to do a demonstration on Boggarts and well, it changed into you and Remus lying dead on the floor. I had a mental breakdown and Remus couldn't calm me. I was just about to go hysterical when he kissed me to make me stop"

Kat looked at Remus who nodded to back up the story. Kat slowly nodded to say she understood and they ate breakfast in peace. Afterwards, Ali found out that Remus and Kat had no classes whereas she did.

"Kat, would you mind if I called in sick so I don't have to work. To be honest, I still feel weary from yesterday and I don't think I could face Snape, especially if he's heard the story"

"No Ali, I won't mind. It's probably a good idea. I'll go tell him. Meet you two outside in ten minutes yeah?"

Remus and Ali nodded while Kat braced herself and walked up to Snape.

"Hello Severus"

Snape turned slowly to face Kat.

"Well well well. Miss Smith. Fancy seeing you here"

Kat sighed at Snape's patronising voice.

"Yeah, um, I just came to say that Ali can't come to work, she's not feeling well"

Snape nodded and motioned Kat to leave him alone. Kat could not have left faster and she caught up with Remus and Ali who were outside leaning against a wall, Ali resting on Remus, her head on his chest and his arms round her back.

"Aww. Ready?"

The three set off and wandered around before Remus went off to Hagrid's hut, saying he had to deliver something and he would be back in a minute. Kat and Ali sat down. Unknown to them, Draco had decided to ditch Divination and was also wandering about the grounds when he saw the two talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"Ali, why did you mention to Remus about my parents the other day? They're muggles, why would anyone want to talk about my boring normal parents?"

"Oh Kat, your parents weren't boring, I wish I had had parents like yours. They were always so kind to me. Even your adoptive parents, who knew nothing about you being a witch until you got your letter, were kind and supportive. I was only telling Remus to try and steer clear of the subject because I didn't want it upsetting you"

Kat smiled. Draco was beside himself with happiness and had found the perfect opportunity to taunt. He revealed himself and swaggered up to the two girls.

"Ha, so, Professor Smith, who knew that behind your little authority and whatever teaching status you may have, there was a filthy little Mudblood?"

Kat gasped at being called such a horrid name but Ali was up on her feet and had a hold on Draco by his shirt, one fist raised in the air.

"Care to repeat what you just said to my friend? If you're smart, you won't, and if you _ever_ call her a you know what again, I will beat you until you have no blood left in your body"

Draco's face went white and Kat was pleading Ali not to.

"Ali, put him down, he's not worth it, you could get fired!"

"Kat, I don't care, I won't have him calling you a you know what."

Ali turned back to Draco and was just about to hit him when Remus' voice yelling 'stop' made her release Draco and freeze.

"Ali, what are you doing?"

"Remus, I know it looks bad but he called Kat a Mudblood and I just lost it. I'm sorry. Sorry to you too Draco but only a bit"

Draco mumbled a half hearted 'I forgive you, sorry Professor' and then dashed off towards the castle. Ali, Kat and Remus stood there for a while before two animals came bounding along.

"You have familiars?!" exclaimed Remus.

The two girls nodded. Kat's familiar was a tiger cub who playfully jumped onto her shoulder and started growling. However Ali's familiar was a magically bred species – a cross between a Nundu cub and a Shadow wolf. It jumped into her lap and began to lick her nose. Remus laugh as he saw the two girls immediately forget everything else and begin to show their true colours. They played with the animals and talked to them. A few hours later, Kat and Ali sent their familiars off to their tower to sleep. The three went over to their tree. Remus sat against the trunk with Ali's head resting in his lap. Kat scaled the tree and rested in a curved trunk. Remus gently ran his fingers through Ali's hair as they watched the sunset. Kat was at the point of falling asleep. If it weren't for the owl dropping a letter into her lap.


	9. Chapter 9: A letter and secret meeting

**Chapter 9: A letter and secret meeting**

Kat hastily opened the letter and gave a cry of delight. It was from Sirius! The letter read:

_Dear Kat,_

_It was so nice to hear from you again. How are Ali and Remus? I just wanted to let you know that I'm OK. _

_Love from S._

Kat read the letter once or twice but noticed as the sun shone through the parchment, there was a line of writing on the other side. She turned over the letter and on the back in scrawled writing it said:

_Shrieking Shack, 12pm._

"Kat, what's that?"

"Oh, it's a letter from Sirius saying he's ok and is wondering how we all are"

Both Remus and Ali smiled.

"Oh that's great news!"

They all watched the rest of the sunset before going back to the castle. Kat could hardly contain her excitement about tonight. Why would Sirius want her to go to the Shrieking Shack? It didn't matter. Sirius was ok and Kat was thrilled.

At 11:30pm, Kat got up and got dressed. She quietly snuck out of the room and made her way to the Whomping Willow with Remus and Ali following. Ali had talked to Remus about feeling that there was something Kat wasn't telling her about the letter and so they had decided to see if she went anywhere.

"Immobulus"

Kat waited for the tree to freeze and then slid down into the tunnel and along the passage way and up the stairs. Remus and Ali followed but stayed hidden behind the door way where they could not be seen.

Kat entered the upstairs room and to her utmost surprise, there sat none other than Sirius. Kat was speechless. The guy she saw on the front of the paper all those weeks ago had gone. Sirius had clean clothes on and had no dirt on his hands or face.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? It's far too dangerous. What if someone sees you? You'll go straight back to Azkaban and it was bad enough you being sent there once for something you didn't do let alone a second..."

Kat had had more speech but she didn't get the chance to say it for Sirius had taken her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Kat was hesitant at first but soon found her arms wrapped around Sirius' neck and his strong hands around her back. Meanwhile, Remus and Ali had seen the whole thing and were gobsmacked. Remus could see Ali was just about to yell so he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the stairs, through the tunnel and out into the open before she could.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

Ali's legs gave way and she collapsed onto the floor from shock. Remus sat on the grass next to her and pushed her hair out of the way of her face and calmed her down. Meanwhile, Kat and Sirius were still locked in the same embrace. Sirius eventually pulled away and looked into Kat's shining green eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting, just wishing I could see you again. And now I'm here, I can tell you, I never stopped loving you since I realised I did in second year. You were the thing that kept me going while I was in Azkaban – the thought of when I eventually got out of there, I'd be a free man and I could find you and tell you how much you mean to me"

Kat ignored the single tear sliding down her cheek. Sirius wiped it away with his sleeve and rested his hand on Kat's shoulder.

"You mean everything to me Sirius. I missed you so much and every night I would think about you"

Sirius smiled and leant down to give Kat another kiss. Kat gently took Sirius' face in her hands, felt his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the floor. Kat was the first to pull away this time and she rested her head against Sirius' chest and whispered the words,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Sirius broke their hug and picked up a broomstick from the corner of the room that Kat had not noticed before.

"I have to go now Kat. It'll be morning soon and as you said, I can't risk being seen"

Sirius' words sunk in and Kat grabbed his hand.

"No, please don't go Sirius. What if I never get the chance to see you again?"

Sirius placed the broomstick back and pulled Kat into a warm hug. Kat curled her fingers around his t-shirt, holding onto the hope she could stop him from leaving.

"You will Kat"

Kat was in danger of crying now. She had just found Sirius; she didn't want to lose him again.

"I'll come with you. I could help you get away from the Ministry"

Sirius smiled and gently brushed Kat's hair from her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Kat, as much as I want you to come, I can't let you. It's far too dangerous. I wouldn't want to put you in danger. I promise we'll meet again. I don't know when, but I'll come back"

Sirius stroked Kat's cheek again and gave her one final kiss from which neither of them wanted to part.

"I'll write whenever I can Kat, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Hand on heart"

Sirius let go of Kat's hand and he kicked off and flew through the window, his silhouette getting smaller and smaller. Kat was now feeling very happy as she walked back to the tower. As she entered, the first thing she noticed was Ali asleep in her bed with Remus lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her and his hands resting on her back, her head resting on his chest and her fingers curled around his t-shirt.

Half of Kat was like ok… but the other half was so happy about seeing Sirius again she didn't mind. She crossed over to her bedside cabinet and got out her photo album. She got changed and then found the picture of Sirius in 5th year. Kat smiled as she started to fall asleep, the picture album pressed against her chest.

The next morning, Ali and Remus awoke first. Ali started to get up but Remus still had his arms round her and he easily pulled her back down. Ali fell slightly on top of Remus and they both started laughing but ceased when Kat stirred in her sleep and sighed. Remus lent over to give Ali a kiss which she accepted. Kat then woke up fully but didn't move. She stayed in bed for a while, tracing her finger around the picture of Sirius in the album. She then sat up properly and looked over at Ali who was still kissing Remus.

"Ali what is Remus doing here?"

The two broke apart. Remus started blushing while Ali tried to think of something.

"Oh, um, you see…"

"I was wandering about the castle when…"

"When I bumped into Remus on the way to the kitchens. He'd got locked out of his room by Peeves so I said he could sleep here"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Why were you going to the kitchens?"

Ali dropped her jaw in mock horror.

"Did you seriously just ask that? You know how I get when I'm hungry"

Kat shrugged it off and got changed, swung open the windows and sat on the sill. Ali got dressed and accompanied Remus to his room so he could also change. Kat was still sitting on the window when a dark tawny owl flew next to her and dropped a letter into her lap.

Kat hastily opened it.

_Dear Kat,_

_I found this picture and thought you would like it. Also, Boxing Day is in a week's time. Fudge will be joining in with the festivities so it should be safe. Same place, 10pm._

_Love S x_

Kat cried out with delight and put the letter in her pocket. She could not wait. Breakfast was good then Remus had to go to a lesson and so did Ali. Kat also did but noticed that Hagrid was not at the table. Maybe he was down at the hut prepping for the lesson. Kat decided to ask Dumbledore where he was.

"Albus, where's Hagrid. I have a lesson with him this morning so I figured he may be preparing but it's not like him to miss breakfast"

"Oh Kat, didn't you get my owl? Hagrid had to go away for a while. Another teacher is taking his place. I asked if she wanted you to assist but she was adamant that she could do it herself. Hagrid will be back at the start of the Christmas Holidays you will have no more classes until next year"

Kat was happy yet sad at the same time. Finally some free time but she could not help wondering what had happened to Hagrid. Kat went down to the hut and grabbed the bow and arrow from inside. She went into the forest and an hour later came out with 4 rabbits. She stashed away her weapon and went back up to the castle and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey house elves. I brought you some food again"

Five or six house elves came into sight and took away the rabbits, thanking Kat for her services. Kat smiled knowing she was helping and also knowing what the main course would be for dinner tonight.

She was just about to go back to the tower when Ali came rushing towards her, out of breath but wild with happiness.

"Whoa slow down Ali, what happened?"

"Well… I basically hung up a load of funny pictures of Snape and hid behind the door and when he came into the class I yelled out 'see ya' grease ball' and when he yelled out for me to get back I called him 'Pinocchio'"

Kat's jaw dropped.

"What were you thinking?! Do you want to get fired or something?"

"I'm sorry Kat but it was my last lesson and by the time Christmas hols are over he would have forgotten it"

Kat sighed.

"Ok"

The two walked back up to the tower. Kat took out Sirius' letter and found the picture. On the back it said 'I love you' and on the front was a picture of her and Sirius at Christmas in their seventh year kissing under some mistletoe. Kat smiled as she remembered that day. Ali had been chanting 'kiss! kiss!' and before Kat could object Sirius had kissed her and Ali had taken a picture.

Kat grabbed some parchment and a quill and replied to his letter.

_Dear S,_

_Thank you, I loved the picture. I can't wait for Boxing Day._

_Love Kat x_

She sent off the letter with the tawny owl and then stuck the picture in her album.

"What's that Kat?"

Kat held up the photo album and Ali laughed as she remembered that day. Kat settled down with a book and at lunch the two girls walked down to the great hall. Afterwards, Kat asked if Ali wanted to go to the tree but Ali declined.

"I'm going on a walk with Remus"

Kat smiled and went back to the tower to get changed into normal clothes and went to the tree anyway, along with her familiar which she had decided to call Orion. She spent half the day in a tree drawing different pictures, most of them were of Orion or Sirius.

At dinner, Kat went to the Great Hall and sat next to Ali.

"How was your walk?"

"It was fine…"

Ali had a glint in her eye but it was the way she trailed off that made Kat think something was up.

"What happened?"

Ali looked like she was about to spill but it was Remus who spoke up.

"We went on our walk and it was fine but we were kissing under an old oak tree near the lake when Snape saw us. So, um, yeah"

Kat's eyes widened.

"Oh, now I know why you were quiet. She slightly pranked Snape earlier by…"

"I know Kat, she told me. I thought it was quite funny until I saw him watching us"

Kat patted Ali's back but could not help thinking that Snape was smirking at them from the other end of the table.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas hols

**Chapter 10: Christmas Hols**

By next week, almost all the school had broken up for the Christmas Holidays apart from the odd few students who were staying. Harry, Hermione and Ron and his twin brothers and sister were amongst those staying. Ali, Kat and Remus were also staying.

Kat was overly excited: one because she had only 5 days until she was meeting Sirius again, two because it was Christmas in four days. The two girls got dressed (Ali was wearing her Christmas tree bobble headband and had persuaded Kat to wear hers as well) and they headed to breakfast. Only a few teachers and a handful of students were at breakfast so Fred and George had had the idea to grab some benches and put them along the other side of the teachers table. Ali and Kat sat next to Remus, opposite Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Kat finished breakfast and went back up to the tower, telling Ali she'd meet her up there. Kat entered her room to find a letter on her bed. She rushed to open it but it was only from Hagrid explaining why he was away. Meanwhile Ali and Remus had walked up to Ali's room. Ali was just about to open the door when Remus said,

"That was nice wasn't it? Sirius coming to meet Kat. I mean, it was a bit of a shock and I wanted to walk in there and say hi to him but still"

Ali smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She had never seen Kat so happy before.

"Yeah it was"

Remus leant against the wall and Ali leant against him. Remus pressed his lips firmly against hers and Ali had to hold on to Remus' coat to stop herself from falling down the stairs. Meanwhile, Kat was wondering what was keeping Ali so long and opened the door to go and find her.

"Oh, really, here of all places is where you choose to kiss. Not that I mind, but I would have thought that your little mishap with Snape would have given you cause to be more careful. Did being a prefect teach you nothing Remus?"

Remus' eyes widened and he almost fell down the stairs himself. He stood up right and both he and Ali looked at Kat like what the …?

"How did you know about that?"

Kat laughed gently.

"Even if it was 15 or so odd years ago, they still keep the badges in the trophy room"

Remus smiled but Ali was wide eyed.

"What, where?"

Ali grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him to the trophy room with Kat following. Kat found the glass case displaying the prefect badges from 1987-1994. She pointed to the badge that had Remus' name in scripted on it. Remus blushed while Ali hugged him while saying in a high pitched voice

"Aw, Remy, you were a prefect!"

Remus looked at her like she was mental.

"Never call me that again!"

"Why not, it shows affection!"

Ali gave Remus a cheeky smile and turned to go but Remus grabbed her from behind on her sides, making her yelp out in surprise and slap Remus on the hand. Kat laughed and the three walked back up to the girl's room. Kat sat on the window sill again while Ali and Remus sat on Kat's bed, watching Kat as she took out her sketch pad and began to draw the view.

"That's brilliant Kat. Can I look at the rest?"

The room had been so silent Remus' remark made the girls jump. Kat nodded and handed over the sketch book while she went into her own little world again and started to sing.

Remus and Ali looked at the drawing with awe; how could Kat could draw so many detailed pictures?

Ali kept on looking but Remus gave up and started to listen to Kat. The song had no words, it was just a tune but it had an eerie quality to it.

Kat sang the final note in a clear voice and turned her head back to face Remus and Ali who were staring at her, the book cast aside. Kat laughed nervously and then ran out of the room. Remus looked at Ali.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, she just hates it when people hear her singing the song. She's afraid people will think she's weird or strange but in a bad way. It happened to her once at home before we knew we were witches. That's why when she started to sing it around you and Sirius, I told her to keep quiet"

Ali rushed out of the door and Remus followed in hot pursuit. The cold winter's air raced through them as they made their way to their tree. However, Kat wasn't there.

"Where would she be? Ali?"

Ali was leaning against the tree, frowning in concentration.

"Um, Shrieking Shack? No wait, I think I know where she might be!"

The two run off, Remus following Ali, until they arrive at the lake. They walk a bit further along to the tree where Remus had hugged Kat and sure enough, Kat was sitting at the bottom, hunched over. Ali immediately sits down next to Kat and hugs her.

"I'm a freak Ali, just like those boys said when I was five. What was I thinking, going around singing a creepy song like that? I wasn't was I?"

"Hey Kat, you're not a freak. It's a nice song and it's how you remember your father so don't think you shouldn't sing it for one moment, ok?"

Kat smiled and Remus and Ali helped her get back up to their room. Remus said good bye and gave Ali a kiss before leaving. The two girls got dressed and fell straight to sleep.

The three spent most of their week with each other; going on walks, hanging out by the tree or working on Kat's photo album and before they knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived.

Kat and Ali walked down the great hall for dinner and found it decorated with tinsel and baubles that had been charmed to hang from the ceiling which had been bewitched to look like it was snowing. 4 huge fir trees were in each corner of the hall and each had been decorated to look magnificent. Kat and Ali were in awe as they walked to the teachers table to join the others for dinner.

Suddenly, Trelawney started to worry about the old saying that if 13 dine together the first to rise will be the first to die. Ali looked at Kat like what the hell but Dumbledore managed to reassure her that everyone was safe. Kat went back up to the tower and Ali said she would be up later.

Kat was excited about tomorrow but even more excited about Boxing Day. She fell asleep and dreamt about the first time she had met Sirius. The next morning, Ali woke up before Kat and had planned to wake her up but before she could take a running jump at the bed there was a soft knock at the door. Ali opened the door gingerly but opened it full when she saw it was Remus.

"Happy Christmas Ali"

"Happy Christmas Remus"

The two stood in the door way hugging before exchanging presents.

"Hey Ali, where's Kat?"

"She's still asleep, you can't really see her 'coz she's wrapped up in the covers. Before you knocked on the door I was gonna jump on the bed to wake her up"

Remus looked at Ali reproachfully but then had an idea.

"If you want to make her jump without hurting her, you sit that side I'll sit the other and lean your head in really close before waking her up"

Ali smiled and sat on one side of Kat, waited until Remus was sat the other and gently shook Kat awake.

"Kat, Kat, wake up Kat"

Kat's eyelids fluttered open before she jumped backwards and screamed,

"What the hell was that for, are you trying to frighten me to death or something?"

Ali and Remus burst out laughing and eventually so did Kat but not before playfully pushing Ali off the bed. Ali jumped back up, crossed the room and pulled out a small present from her chest of drawers. Kat had done the same. The two girls swapped gifts and opened them with their eyes closed. When they opened them they both thanked each other and hugged briefly.

Kat saw Remus looking at them confused.

"We do this every year; close your eyes to get a surprise"

"Yeah when Kat and I first became friends, when I gave her a Christmas present she closed her eyes and opened it. She told me about the tradition she had shared with her parents and it kind of stuck"

Remus smiled before giving Kat an envelope. Kat opened it and pulled out the card. She smiled at the picture and when she opened it, a picture fell out. The picture was of her resting her head on Sirius' shoulder and they were waving at the camera but Remus had charmed the picture so it moved.

"Oh Remus, thank you"

Kat pulled out an envelope for him and the picture on front of the card was of him and Ali in their fifth year when Remus had picked up Ali from behind and spun her round. The picture too was moving. Remus smiled and gave Kat a hug but this no longer bothered Ali.

They got dressed and went to breakfast. The food was wonderful and the three couldn't think of anything else to do other than do what they did every year at Christmas – hang out under the tree.

The three spent all day under the old oak tree, taking pictures, having a picnic, playing with their familiars. At 8 o'clock they went up to dinner and had a nice feast, pulled crackers with the students and teachers. Fred, George and Ali even managed to convince everyone (even Snape) to wear the paper hat they got in a cracker. Unfortunately for Snape but fortunately for everyone else, he got a bright pink hat and had to wear it for the rest of dinner.

Every one departed from the hall equally happily but Kat was ecstatic. Tomorrow she would be meeting Sirius again and she could not wait.


	11. Chapter 11: Boxing Day

**Chapter 11: Boxing Day**

The next day Kat awoke to a soft knocking at the window. She turned her head to see an owl pecking at the glass, wanting to be let in. Kat flung opened the window narrowly missing the owl and it perched on the edge of her bed, dropped a letter down and waited to see if Kat would reply.

The letter said,

_Dear Kat,_

_I had to move again so sorry this didn't get to you yesterday. Merry Christmas Kat and I promise I'll see you tonight. Hand on heart._

_Love from S xx_

Inside the envelope was a locket with the same picture inside – her and Sirius under the mistletoe. Kat put on the locket and grabbed a picture from the draw – a picture of her in first year that Sirius had taken. She placed the picture in an envelope along with a small letter.

_Dear S,_

_Thank you for the locket, it's beautiful. I hope you like the picture I found. Merry Christmas and I'll see you tonight xxx_

_From Kat_

Kat placed Sirius' letter in her drawer along with the others and got dressed. She looked over at Ali's bed and saw it was empty apart from a hastily scribbled note.

_Kat, gone out with Remus, be back later._

_Ali_

Kat smiled but didn't feel much like breakfast so went straight to the forest by the lake. She sat by the waters edge and began to draw but half way through got bored and flipped to another page where she began to draw the Shrieking Shack, Sirius and her kissing, Sirius' silhouette against the moon.

Ali and Remus however had gone on a walk round Hogsmeade Village and had headed back to the hill overlooking Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. As they leant against the arches and watched the sun set, Ali laid back on the grass and spread her hands out, letting the sunlight play through clouds, illuminating everything around her.

Remus looked at her and smiled as he laid next to her, his hand running softly through her light blonde hair down to her cheek and finally coming to a rest on her side.

"You look so pretty in the sun. Brings out your eyes"

Ali smiled slightly as she remembered the day in 4th year.

"You said that same thing to me in 4th year. The same day I realised I loved you but couldn't bring myself to say it"

Remus smiled again and pulled her close to him, sprinkling kisses along her neck until his lips met hers. Ali could feel the want rising up in her and she ran her fingers through Remus' dark brown hair and down so his face rested in her hands.

"I love you so much Ali"

"I love you too Remus. With all my heart"

Remus kissed her for a while longer before jumping up and grabbing her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

Remus winked at her.

"You'll see"

Ali guessed where they were going once they reached the third tower. They climbed the stairs to Remus' room. Ali sat on the bed and took off her boots, coat and jumper and turned round to face Remus who was in his shirt and trousers. Remus sat on the bed next to her, his amber eyes locked in her ice blue ones. Ali placed her hands gently on Remus' chest and pushed, the both of them falling backwards onto the bed. The mixture of laughter and kisses was driving Remus mad, the wolf inside of him screaming _take her, she's yours!_

Ali's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Remus' shirt, undoing them one by one until his slightly scarred chest was all to see. The want inside Ali was burning as she laid onto the bed properly, pulling Remus by his undone shirt next to her. Remus slid his hands along her sides, the wolf inside of him getting ever more restless, wanting to do her more than ever. Ali moaned with pleasure at feeling Remus' strong hands wander her body. Without parting lips, Ali pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, her slender fingers and small hands now wrapped around his chest, pulling him in.

Remus growled as he tugged at Ali's t-shirt. For a brief period the two broke apart. Ali slowly took off her t-shirt, teasing Remus and smiling because she knew what she was doing to him.

"Remus..."

Ali was interrupted by his lips on hers as his hand wandered to her shorts, undoing them and pulling them away until she just laid there in her underwear. Remus' eyes widened as he took in every visible inch of her body. He could not resist the impulse to grab her by the thighs and work his way up. Ali moaned as she felt Remus' hands on her and dug her fingers into the bed.

"Remus, please..."

Remus silenced her with a lustful kiss as Ali managed to get his trousers off. She could feel him pressed against her and before she could say so, Remus had her up against the wall, pulling at her knickers until they fell around her ankles, kissing her senseless. Ali wrapped her hands around Remus' neck and her legs around his hips as he carried her to the bed.

Remus could tell Ali was nearing her climax and so crossed over to a drawer, pulled out a small package and whipped off his boxers. He took out the rubber and rolled it over his erection before crossing over to the bed where Ali was propped up on her elbows, one leg raised. The wolf inside Remus was now at raging point as he laid on the bed and pulled Ali on top of him.

"Are you ready for this?"

Ali answered with a kiss and lowered herself on top of Remus. She moaned as she felt him inside of her and he growled as sweet relief and want coursed through his veins. Ali slowly lowered herself until she was up to the hilt. The wolf inside Remus was howling as he pushed her up and then back down, moving in time with her body. Ali was breathless as she felt Remus pump back and forth inside of her. She moaned with pleasure each time he hit that deep spot and yelped in content as he thrust against her.

Remus grabbed her ankles and moved her legs up, the new angle giving him the opportunity to repeatedly hit that precise spot inside of her.

"Remus, I need to..."

Ali let out a slight scream as Remus thrust his hips upwards over and over, sending waves of pleasure sweeping over her body. Remus was nearing his climax and thrust into Ali one more time before letting out a moan that signalled he was over. Ali moaned as he slid out of her. Remus threw away the condom and laid next to Ali, his body covered in a sweat but feeling great. Ali was panting hard but accepted Remus' lazy kisses as he pulled her into his arm, her hair sticking to his damp chest.

"That was amazing Remus"

Remus kissed Ali long and hard on the lips before letting go because Ali was starting to giggle.

"Wh, what is it?"

Ali looked into his shining amber eyes.

"You're my big, bad wolf"

Remus burst out laughing and Ali joined in before noticing it was 8:30 at night and they were slightly late for dinner. They got dressed and washed their faces before walking down to dinner and sitting next to Kat.

The first thing they noticed was that Kat was wearing her only dress she had – a lightish blue thing that came down to her knees. On her feet she word grey combat boots that came to her ankles. Her long dark hair was pulled back by a clip and fell around her neck in curls and she was wearing a black cloak that fell to her mid calf. The locket that Sirius had given her hung from her neck, shining as it caught the light whenever Kat took a breath.

"Where have you two been?"

"We were still out on our date when we noticed we were late for dinner" Ali replied, trying hard not to sound to out of breath.

"Blimey Kat, the last time you wore a dress you were 12!"

Remus smiled at Kat who was blushing even more now.

"Yeah why are you dressed up like that?"

Kat stammered as she tried to think of an alibi.

"It's Boxing Day! I thought I might wear something nice to celebrate"

Remus and Ali shrugged it off and began dinner. When nine thirty showed on the big clock, Kat said goodbye to Remus and Ali and dashed from the Hall. She raced to the Whomping Willow and once she had frozen the tree she slid inside and went long the tunnel and up the stairs. She looked at her watch and saw she was a few minutes early so sat down on the couch to wait. At ten o'clock Sirius came up the stairs and into the room. His eyes fell on Kat who stood up to greet him.

"You look beautiful"

Kat smiled and awkwardly played with her hair. Sirius pulled her into a hug and Kat wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you Sirius"

"I missed you too Kat"

Sirius pulled away and undid the fastening on Kat's cloak, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. Kat stood on tiptoes, intending to give Sirius a small kiss but instead he wrapped his arms around her back, lifted her off the floor and spun her around. Kat gave a little scream but was laughing at the same time. Sirius leant down and gave her a kiss, Kat wrapping her bare arms around his neck. The next thing she knew, Sirius was picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the giant bed behind them. Sirius sat down on the bed with Kat in his lap, still kissing her. Kat pulled away and looked into Sirius' eyes.

"I wish I could run away with you"

Sirius placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"So do I"

Sirius placed a strong arm around Kats back and pulled her inwards until his nose touched hers. He leant forward in a way that their lips were not meeting but Sirius' ice like breath tingled against Kat's skin, making her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

Kat started to shake her head but Sirius had already taken off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Kat smiled and drew the coat around her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Sirius placed both arms around Kat and their lips had almost met when Sirius lent back too far and they both fell backwards onto the old bed. Kat burst out laughing and Sirius joined in but stopped shortly afterwards. Kats own laughter died and she looked into Sirius' eyes as they took in her face, eyes, nose, mouth.

"What?"

Sirius gave a slight smile before whispering in Kat's ear,

"You look sexy when you laugh"

Kat jerked her head back but soon found herself kissing him senseless. Sirius undid the clip that held back Kat's hair and cast it aside, his fingers running through her soft curls.

"Now you look like the Kat I met all those years ago"

Kat smiled through a kiss and suddenly jumped up and stood in the middle of the room. Sirius looked at her, confused.

"Yeah and you could never stop looking at the Kat you met all those years ago because she always did this"

Kat spun on the spot, her skirt flying out in all directions. Sirius began to laugh as he realised what Kat was on about. True she did use to spin a lot, her school skirt flying out and it was one of those things that drove Sirius crazy. Sirius jumped up off the bed and picked up Kat, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her back gently against the wall as he kissed her and ran his strong hands along her sides, her thighs.

Kat placed her hands on Sirius' chest, her fingers curling around his shirt, accepting kiss after kiss and never wanting to let go of the man she wanted to spend her whole life with. Sirius slowly let Kat back down onto the floor before starting to place light kisses on her temple, cheek, neck. Kat wrapped her hands around him and tried to stifle the yawn that was threatening to escape from her lips but she had no such luck.

Sirius' blue eyes were suddenly locked with her green ones.

"Are you ok Kat? If you're tired I can go..."

"No! I'm not tired I was just..."

Another yawn.

"I'm sorry Sirius I don't mean to be rude"

Sirius smiled and gently took Kat's face in his hand.

"You're not being rude Kat. Where abouts is your room in the castle. I'll take you there"

Kats eyes widened in alarm. Was Sirius mad? Walk about the castle at night? Sirius seemed to guess what she was thinking and rushed forward with the rest of his answer.

"No Kat not that, I mean, two people can fit on a broom stick you know. I'll fly you up to the window"

"Oh, um, ok Sirius, thanks, I'd appreciate it"

Kat scooped up her cloak and hair clip before climbing onto the broomstick behind Sirius and held on as he kicked off through the window. The cold winter's air blasted Kat's face and whipped through her hair but she didn't mind. Sirius flew round to the fifth tower and up to the top. He hovered in the air while Kat got out her wand and cast Alohomora on the window. It swung open and Kat swung her legs round and hopped into the room. She turned round and took off Sirius' coat.

"Here, you'll want this back"

Sirius waved it away.

"You keep it, I've got another one"

Kat smiled before picking up her cloak and thrusting it into his hands.

"We'll do a swap"

Sirius made to give it back but Kat waved it away.

"You keep it, I've got another one"

Sirius laughed and gave Kat a final kiss before flying off on his broomstick. Kat placed the coat on the back of a chair before climbing into bed and dreaming about the best night of her life.


	12. Chapter 12: New term, New year

**Chapter 12: New Term, New Year.**

By next week, the snow had started to melt revealing fresh green patches of grass underneath. Kat watched from her window as the students who went home for the holidays returned, babbling away about their Christmas break.

Kat slowly got dressed and pulled out her timetable. She had a lesson with Hagrid in the morning and then the rest of the day to herself. Kat awoke Ali who was not amused at being woken up early.

"Ungh, Kat, why are you waking me up?"

"It's the new term; we have classes to help teach. Also, Happy New Year"

Ali's eyes flew open when she heard those words. She sat bolt upright and looked at Kat, her ice blue eyes widening comically.

"It's the new year?"

Kat nodded slowly until she realised why Ali was so excited. Every year Ali would go hyper on 'Rainbow Drops', a Muggle sweet that Kat detested, her reasoning behind it being that it's 'Happy New Year' so you have to go totally crazy to make it so.

Ali quickly got dressed and grabbed the bag of brightly coloured sweets from behind her pillow. Tipping it back, she emptied the bag into her mouth until she looked like a chipmunk who had over stuffed its cheeks.

Kat laughed while Ali stood in concentration, slowly chewing the sweets until they turned to mush in her mouth and swallowing it bit by bit until it was all gone. She then brushed her teeth, grabbed Kat by the hand and bounded down the stairs.

Kat was quite out of breath by the time they got to the bottom and then there was the flight of stairs that lead to the great hall. Kat had gotten fed up of running and walked calmly down the stairs however Ali, who was so jumpy, tripped over her robes and fell down the stairs. She landed on her back and a painful 'ow' escaped her lips. Fortunately, only the teachers and a handful of students had arrived. However, everyone burst out laughing much to Ali's embarrassment. Remus couldn't suppress the laugh escaping from his lips but he also couldn't stop himself from pitying Ali. His girl was terribly clumsy at times but made up for it with her huge heart and sense of humour.

Kat hid her face in her hands, muttering the inaudible words:

"Every year"

Kat picked up Ali and brushed the dirt off her shoulder. They walked to the teachers table, Ali hiding behind Kat and Kat trying not to look too embarrassed. They sat down next to Remus who immediately pulled Ali into a hug.

"Are you ok? You always were the clumsy one"

Ali laughed nervously and blushed bright red.

"I'm fine Remus, but I think my dignity took a slight hit. Especially with the greasy overgrown dungeons bat sitting right there"

Kat told Ali not to be rude.

"You may have called him that when we were kids but it's inappropriate now you're, well, grown up, to a certain extent"

Ali smiled but then said in a voice that could have fitted a 5 year old,

"Sorry Kat"

Kat smiled – whenever Ali said sorry like that, Kat knew she meant it and would try to tone down a bit. Remus kissed Ali on the cheek and went to class. Kat also meant to leave for class but Ali grabbed her hand.

"What Ali?"

"Please, please, please don't leave me here with Snape! I have Potions now and he's made a habit of following just a few paces behind me. It's really annoying"

Kat sighed. This could well be true but coming from Ali, it was also code for 'I'm too embarrassed'.

"Ali, you have to do your classes. Just ignore Snape and show him you're not bothered. It'll die down quick enough"

Ali got up and stomped from the hall. Kat then noticed Snape getting up to follow so she rushed over to stop him.

"Snape, fancy meeting you here!"

Snape looked at Kat with a cold and piercing stare.

"What do you want Miss Smith? I have a class to go to and am I right in thinking you have one too?"

Kat nodded and let Snape past, smiling as his long cloak flapped behind him, giving the impression of a bat, but also in knowledge of the fact that he would not be able to follow Ali as closely. Kat then rushed to her own class and made it just in time to walk down with Hagrid to the clearing. Hagrid left Kat in charge momentarily while he went to get something. Kat just sat on the tree stump and watched as the class came down the hill, counting them to see how many were there.

"Ahem, can anyone tell me where Draco Malfoy is?"

Just then, Malfoy came stumbling down the hill yelling something un-intelligent.

"Dementors! Dementors!"

The whole class became uneasy, some letting out gasps and every one looking round for the hooded creatures. However, none came into sight. Kat fixed Draco with a cold stare.

"Draco, Dementors are not something to joke about"

Draco ignored Kat and Hagrid came back holding a large box of Nifflers, some food and a handful of shiny objects. Hagrid handed the Nifflers to Kat before setting out the food in one place and then telling the class to each take an object and hold it in their hands, making sure a part of it is visible.

"Alright Kat, let 'em out"

Kat gingerly opened the box and the Nifflers jumped out, immediately going to the food but not before long, one noticed the golden watch in Harry's hand and rushed up to him, snatched it and placed it with the food. Soon the other Nifflers caught on and one by one the students were emptied of the objects in their hands, even some of their own items: a watch or a bracelet. One girl, Luna Lovegood, was wearing a silver headband and a Niffler actually climbed up onto her head before taking it and running down her back, making her laugh.

Hagrid then whistled and all the Nifflers came back to him.

"Kat, could you put 'em back in the box please?"

"Yeah"

While Hagrid gave the class their homework and their own items back, Kat placed the Nifflers back into the box one by one. Surprisingly, they didn't jump out again as Kat was expecting and she was becoming quite confident until one grabbed her locket and she had to fight for it back.

Eventually the Nifflers were back in the box and Kat was carrying them back to Hagrid's hut when she noticed Draco showing off the handful of coins he had taken from the pile of objects. Kat put down the box and cast _'Accio' _towards Draco's outstretched hand. Suddenly, all the coins came flying into Kats hand and a bewildered Draco stalked off towards the castle.

Kat returned the Nifflers and raced up to the castle before the black cloud that had appeared overhead could soak her.

Up in the tower, Ali was sitting on her bed playing with her familiar who she had decided to call Kurama. Kat flopped down onto her bed, exhausted from running up the hill and from wrestling the Niffler. She held the locket tight in her hand but that didn't stop Ali from managing to pry it from Kat's hand and jump out of the way before Kat could grab her.

"Aw, this is sweet, who sent this?"

Kat blushed before muttering,

"Srus"

"What?"

"Sirius"

Ali's eyes widened comically before closing the locket and giving it back. Kat bit her lip, wishing she hadn't said anything. But instead of being cross, Ali broke into a smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Kat and Sirius sitting in a tree K-I-S-S..."

"I saw him last week"

Ali came up short and slowly turned on her heels, her eyes wide with shock. She stared at Kat who was sort of shifting from one foot to the other and biting her lip.

"You, you saw him?!"

"I did want to tell you but I couldn't. Just, just in case. He sent me a letter telling me to meet him at the Shrieking Shack at 10pm. This was on Boxing Day and a week before that he had sent a letter telling me to meet him there at midnight. I did want to tell you Ali but I was scared to because I didn't know what..."

Ali placed a hand on Kats shoulder.

"Kat! I know about the first meeting. Me and Remus, we, I wasn't sure you were telling me the whole truth about that first letter you got so we followed you when you left the tower. We, we didn't see much, only when Sirius kissed you and I nearly yelled so... Kat, where are you going?"

Kat had left the room and was making her way to the third tower. She climbed to the top and knocked on the door. Remus opened it and smiled when he saw the two girls but quickly stopped when he saw Kat was mad. He scratched the back of his neck nervously before saying,

"Hey Kat, what can I help you with?"

"Why did you and Ali follow me the first time I went to meet Sirius?"

Remus gestured for the two to come inside. Kat stalked inside while Ali quietly followed. She gave Remus a kiss that plainly said: be careful what you say, she's mad.

"Well? I'm kind of waiting for an answer here. Why were you two following me?"

Remus and Ali broke apart and turned to face Kat who was standing in the middle of the room, her once light brown hair turned to a flaming red.

"Ali wasn't sure if you were telling all about the letter and wanted to see so when you left the tower she came and got me and we followed to see where you could be going as it was half 11 at night and there aren't many places to go at that time"

"And asking me the following morning wouldn't have worked? Even if I had lied about where I went, we still wouldn't be in the situation we are now!"

Ali looked at the floor while Remus smiled nervously, trying to work out what to say next but before he could speak Ali suddenly interjected.

"You're right Kat, we shouldn't have followed you. We're so sorry Kat and we promise not to do it again, if there is an again" she added with a wink.

Kat blushed and Remus looked confused until he caught on.

"You mean you've seen him again! When?"

Kat shot a dark look at Ali before telling Remus about Boxing Day.

"So that's why you were dressed up!"

Kat blushed yet again and nodded. She was still mad with them for following her but she didn't hesitate to give Ali a hug.

"I forgive you, you too Remus"

"It's ok Kat. Now I have to go and see Snape, he has something that belongs to me"

Remus left the room followed by the girls. They went back to their room and played with Kurama and Orion, unaware of the events beginning to take place.


	13. Chapter 13: Sirius Returns

**Chapter 13: Sirius returns.**

"Ah Severus, have you got it?"

Remus waited as Snape rummaged through his store until he came out with a small bottle labelled 'Wolfs bane'.

"Thank you Severus"

"You're welcome Lupin, now, get, out."

"Gladly"

Remus would tolerate Snape as and when he needed to but he could also see why Ali took her digs at him whenever she could – Snape could be so patronizing at times! As Remus climbed the stairs to his room, he glanced out the window and then pulled up short. He looked out the window again and could just make out a large black dog making its way towards three figures. Remus did not need to look twice to know who it was – Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Remus bounded back down the stairs and along the corridor, almost knocking over Snape as he flew past.

"Where are you going Lupin?"

"Work it out Severus"

Remus continued running out of the castle and down to the Whomping Willow. Meanwhile, Kat had resorted to sitting on the window sill. She suddenly sat bolt upright and flung the window open.

"Ali, Remus is rushing towards the Whomping Willow and I mean rushing. What do you think he's doing?"

Ali crossed over to the window and leant out. Her eyes locked on Remus and before Kat could stop her, she yelled out his name.

"Shut it! D'you want the whole castle up here?"

Ali shot a look at Kat before crossing the room and grabbing her broomstick. She swung her leg over and motioned for Kat to get on.

"What are you doing?" Kat looked at Ali like she was mad.

"Well, there's only one way to find out what's going on and if we go by foot we'll never make it in time so get on!"

Kat grabbed her own broomstick and swung her leg over it. She kicked off and flew through the window, closely followed by Ali. They reached the Whomping Willow in record time and leaving their broomsticks in a hollow log, Kat cast _'Immobulus' _and they slid down into the tunnel. As they walked along, the sound of voices reached their ears. They quietly climbed the steps of the Shrieking Shack and went silently into the room where Kat had met Sirius. A horrific scene met their eyes: Harry, Ron and Hermione in one corner with Ron's leg all bloody and Remus facing a very ragged and worn down Sirius.

"Remus!"

"Sirius!"

Remus turned to see the two girls in the doorway looking absolutely gobsmacked.

"What are you two doing here? Get out now!"

Kat's hair turned red with anger at being told to get out when there was clearly something going on and Ali just stood there, mouth open.

"Remus, what the hell is going on here? Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Kat shot both of the men dark looks but neither would tell.

"Kat, take Ali and get out. I'll explain later"

Kat grabbed Ali and dragged her along the tunnel and out into the fresh air. Ali suddenly came to her senses and began struggling, trying to get back into the tunnel to help Remus. Kat somehow managed to get her on her broomstick and they flew back up to the open window of their room, Kat behind Ali so that she couldn't turn round. However no sooner than they had landed Ali made straight for the door. Kat grabbed her hand and pinned her to the bed.

"Ali, you heard Remus, we have to stay put. He'll tell us everything later"

Ali struggled but Kat managed to keep her restrained. This made Ali even more furious and she started to wail and plead.

"Kat, let me go! I need to help Remus and you need to help Sirius! Kat, please!"

As she thought this over, Kat loosened her grip on Ali's wrists and therefore giving Ali the perfect opportunity to push Kat aside and make for the door. Kat threw her own body against the door and made Ali sit in a chair.

"KAT LET ME OUT! What if they're hurt Kat? I need to go help"

Ali had completely let go now and tears were running down her face. Kat gave her a hug and tried to calm her but nothing was working.

"I'm sure they're fine Ali, you know Remus, he's a freaking werewolf for god's sake, he can take care of himself"

Ali suddenly snapped her head up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh no, it's a full moon tonight, what if Remus didn't take his potion? He could change and hurt the students. Or Sirius!"

It was Kats turn to be scared but she couldn't show it or Ali would have a perfect argument for leaving.

"Sirius is an animagus Ali, he could change and run if Remus turned into a werewolf and anyway, I'm sure Remus did take it, he doesn't forget things as important as this"

"But Kat, he might have and... and"

Ali had totally lost it now and crossed the line into hysteria. She sat in the chair shaking and screaming, holding her head in her hands. Kat didn't know what to do until she remembered the vials of a sleep drug that Madame Pomfrey had issued her to take once a night after her depression had left her vulnerable to nightmares.

Kat grabbed one from the drawer and crossed the room to Ali who was still trying to block out whatever horrors were inside her head. Kat somehow got Ali to drink it and almost instantaneously, Ali slipped into a whole new world and her eye lids drooped as she fell asleep. Kat somehow got Ali into her bed and sat on the other side of the room, waiting until the drug wore off and hoping it wore off after the ordeal in which Remus and Sirius were involved with.


	14. Chapter 14: A new start

**Chapter 14: A new start.**

When Ali eventually came to, she noticed Remus sitting at the end of her bed and Kat sitting in a chair across the room. She sat up and Remus immediately hugged her. Ali felt something wet dripping on her shoulder and realized Remus was silently crying.

"I'm so sorry Ali, I just couldn't risk you staying there. I didn't want you to get hurt"

Ali pulled back and looked into Remus' eyes. How sad they were. She gently kissed Remus and then motioned for Kat to give her a hug. Kat was hesitant at first – she didn't know how Ali would react. After all, Remus wasn't the one who drugged her. Ali seemed to guess this and shook her head.

"I'm not mad"

Kat smiled and crossed the room, gave her friend a hug and then they both turned to Remus.

"Well, it's explanation time Remus"

Remus nervously scratched the back of his neck and began talking.

"Well you see, Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed Lilly and James Potter – Peter Pettigrew was however Sirius didn't kill Pettigrew. He had faked his own death and the blame got put on Sirius. Sirius escaped tonight to kill Pettigrew but Harry had gotten mixed up in things and had persuaded Sirius to hand Pettigrew over to the Dementors. We were on our way back to the castle when I turned into a werewolf"

Ali looked at Kat darkly but then turned back to Remus.

"Sirius tried to prevent me from hurting the students but I accidentally hurt him. He managed to stagger to the lake where he was attacked by Dementors and imprisoned. The Dementors had planned to perform 'The Kiss' but Harry and Hermione managed to help him escape. Harry also trapped Pettigrew as he had transformed back into a rat and planned to escape again but Harry caught him and gave him to me to hand over to the Ministry. Sirius was cleared of all charges. He is a free man"

Kat and Ali had ear to ear smiles on. Sirius was free at last.

"But we have to hurry. Sirius doesn't know he's been cleared, he's still with Harry and he's planning to leave. We have to stop him"

Kat, Ali and Remus ran down the stairs and out of the castle as fast as they could. They were just running down the flight of stone steps to where Sirius was when Ali tripped and fell down them. She landed at the bottom with a painful thud and all the noise had caused Sirius to come running.

As soon as Kat saw Sirius, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him like there would be no tomorrow. Sirius laughed and hugged her with the same passion.

"Sirius, Pettigrew has been sent to Azkaban for the murder of James and Lilly Potter. You're free"

Shock, disbelief and happiness displayed on Sirius' face before he hugged Kat so hard he lifted her off the floor causing her to scream and then laugh.

"I never thought I'd hear those words in all my life. However, I still have to leave. It hurts, but I have to"

Tears sprung from Kats eyes. She couldn't lose him and if he was leaving then ...

"I'm coming with you. You're free now, there's no danger anymore. I'm coming with you and that's that. I'm sorry Ali but I'm going"

Ali nodded and Kat climbed up onto Buckbeak behind Sirius.

"Will you tell Dumbledore I won't be coming back next year?"

Ali began to nod but Remus interjected.

"I've already told him Kat. It seems someone let slip the fact that I'm a werewolf and if word gets out beyond Hogwarts, well parents won't want someone like me teaching their kids, so I quit. I also told Dumbledore about the events of tonight and I think he guessed you both might want to take time off. He's given you a year off and he said you were welcome to come back in fifth year if you wished"

This was more than either girl had hoped for. Ali gave Remus a hug and Kat was crying tears of joy.

"Sirius, where is it we're going?"

"Well Kat, as I'm a free man I'm entitled to go back to my house. Number 12 Grimuald Place"

Both Ali and Kat went wide eyed and their jaws dropped. All this time they had been living next to Sirius' house?

"Wait, there is no number twelve, we should know, me and Ali lived in number 11 for 10 years. It goes 11 and then 13"

Sirius laughed.

"That's because it's a secret house"

Kat raised an eyebrow before Ali asked Remus if he would like to move in to Number 11 with her. Remus' eyes lit up and he immediately said yes.

"Wait Ali, our stuff!"

"We'll be back in 5 minutes ok?"

Both Remus and Sirius nodded and the two girls raced back to their room, packed their bags and sent them to Grimuald Place. They then raced back down where Sirius and Remus were waiting. Sirius was looking at the clock on the tower.

"4 minutes and 50 seconds"

The two girls laughed and Kat climbed on Buckbeak behind Sirius and Ali behind Remus on his broomstick. The four then set off for Grimuald Place, leaving the great castle behind them.

A few hours later, they arrived on the dark street. Ali and Remus went inside Number 11 while Sirius tapped the metal rail in front of 11 and 13 three times. Suddenly, the walls began to move apart, bits moving in and out until a whole new house stood in the street. What's more the Muggles didn't seem to notice a thing. Kat and Sirius went inside and in the hallway stood Kat's trunk. Sirius picked it up and led Kat up to a room on the second floor.

"Here's your room. I'm sorry it's not clean, I have a house elf but he doesn't do much. No one's lived here in years, the whole house needs cleaning"

Kat smiled before taking Sirius' face gently in her hands and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"It's fine, as long as I'm with you I really couldn't care less where we were"

Sirius smiled and Kat pulled out her wand while he went off to wash and find better clothes. Kat waved her wand and in a few minutes everything that was broken became fixed, all the dust vanished, the bed was made, paper that had been strewn over the floor was placed in the desk and the peeling walls, dull floorboards and tarnished furniture were restored to almost brand new.

Kat went round performing this in every room until the house was restored to its former state. When Sirius came out from his room he could not believe his eyes at the wonder that Kat had performed.

"Kat Smith you are the most amazing person I have ever met"

Kat smiled and their lips had just met when the door bell rang.

"I thought you said Muggles couldn't see this house?"

Sirius looked confused.

"They can't ... unless they aren't muggles"

Sirius ran down the steps and flung open the door. Ali and Remus stood on the door step.

"Hey, just came to see how you were"

Kat grabbed Ali's hand and started to give her the tour. Sirius and Remus headed for the kitchen and sat down.

"Who'd of thought that those tree carvings would come true eh Remus?"

The werewolf smiled as he looked around the kitchen.

"Sirius I thought no one had lived here for years and from what you've told me about Kreacher, he certainly hasn't done all this work to keep the house looking this grand"

Sirius gave a slight smile before leaning back in his chair.

"I have one word for you: Kat"

The two men gave a hearty laugh just as Kat and Ali returned from the house tour. Kat sat in Sirius' lap and Ali in Remus'.

"What's so funny?"

"That you've been here, what, ten minutes, and you've already got the house looking like you've been here for 10 years"

Kat smiled and her hair turned a light blue, showing she was happy.

"Well, I'll start dinner. After the events of today, I should think we're all hungry, especially you Ali"

"Oh Kat, you know me so well"

Kat smiled and got to work on the dinner while Ali set the table. After a long silence she said,

"What are we going to do with ourselves this year, if we aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

Remus looked at Sirius who looked at Kat, who shrugged and then said,

"Well whatever it is I hope it's going to be a normal life. I don't think I could stand any more magical mishaps!"


End file.
